El precio de la fama
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Se sintió importante y él ni siquiera recordaría su nombre. Con el corazón destrozado y cerrado al amor, decidió convertirlo en hielo. Su talento como escultor lo llevó a la fama pero toda fama… tiene un precio. ¡Allí su infierno regresó! Pero su corazón, seguía congelado. Pareja: Natsu-Gray-Natsu
1. El concierto

_Capítulo 1: El concierto._

La gente… eso era lo que más recordaba Gray Fullbuster de aquel lugar. El estadio estaba lleno de gente, no cabía ni un alfiler, todos los adolescentes deseando ver el concierto de la estrella de rock que estaba arrasando en todo Japón, de su ídolo nipón, Natsu Dragneel.

Las entradas le habían costado un ojo de la cara, demasiado dinero para un pobre adolescente. Trabajó durante meses para poder pagarlas pero eran suyas… tenía las entradas. Su hermano Jellal y él iban juntos al único concierto que seguramente verían en sus vidas, el único realmente importante para ellos. Todos allí esperaban ver a Natsu, fantaseaban con él, con tocarle, con acercarse si quiera a él… aunque todos sabían que estaría bien custodiado y sería imposible.

Por los grandes altavoces se escuchaba música y a los preparadores probando el sonido. El bullicio era tremendo pero ambos chicos sonreían y seguían caminando hacia delante como podían intentando encontrar un hueco desde el que ver a su ídolo.

Las luces se apagaron y tan sólo unos pocos focos permanecieron encendidos y moviéndose en todas direcciones, hasta que un gran foco iluminó el escenario y del suelo… una plataforma subió junto al presentador. El griterío fue aún mayor, todos esperando a Natsu, sin embargo… el presentador dio inicio a la banda telonera, a los primeros que tocarían antes del inicio del gran concierto.

\- Dicen que es el único concierto que dará en Tokio – le gritó Gray al oído a su hermano intentando que le escuchase entre el ruido – se va de gira a Estados Unidos y a Europa en unas semanas.

\- Entonces hemos tenido suerte de poder comprar las entradas – gritó Jellal.

La música se escuchaba perfecta desde donde ellos se encontraban, era increíble que hubieran conseguido llegar tan lejos, aunque seguían bastante detrás como para realizar su sueño de acercarse a Natsu Dragneel. Al ver a toda la gente bailando y moviéndose, Gray empezó también a hacerlo, quitándose la chaqueta y remangándose la camiseta por el calor.

\- Eh, eh, eh – le llamó su hermano deteniendo el brazo que elevaba en los saltos - ¿Qué te has hecho? – dijo al ver algo oscuro que sobresalía por el borde de su camiseta.

\- No es nada.

\- Sí es algo – le gritó para pasar por encima del ruido del concierto – Hay algo que no me estás contando.

\- Sólo es un tatuaje.

\- ¿En el pecho? ¿Estás loco?

\- Justo en el corazón – susurró Gray.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

\- No te preocupes, disfrutemos del concierto – dijo Gray completamente feliz.

Media hora de concierto transcurrió con sus teloneros, no menos importantes puesto que ambos hermanos disfrutaron como dos enanos, pero cuando todo se quedó en silencio y se iluminó una vez más el escenario… los gritos subieron de nivel al ver aparecer a su ídolo juvenil.

\- Buenos días, Japónnnnn – gritó Natsu por el micrófono – ¿Listos para pasarlo en grande? Vamos allá – gritó emocionado y dando la señal a sus compañeros de la banda para que iniciasen con la música.

Los dos hermanos disfrutaron con aquel concierto, pero Gray miraba de una manera especial a Natsu. Todos allí querían conocerle, pero él guardaba sus encuentros en el más absoluto secreto, porque sí, allí nadie podría imaginarse que Gray y Natsu… habían iniciado una relación hacía un mes.

Todo había sido rápido y entre las luces del concierto, el calor y los bailes, Gray recordaba ese día en que conoció a su ídolo. Su padre trabajaba para una prestigiosa revista y era el encargado de llevar a cabo la mayor y más importante de las entrevistas… precisamente… a Natsu Dragneel.

Gray, simplemente, pasaba aquel día por la oficina para llevarle su almuerzo, una coincidencia… quizá una casualidad, el mundo estaba lleno de ellas, sin embargo, todo se le cayó de las manos cuando observó a Natsu Dragneel saliendo del despacho de su padre, con su elegante cabello rosado, apartándose las gafas de sol para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, con esa bufanda que siempre llevaba a todos lados y entonces… sus ojos se cruzaron.

Un guiño… eso es lo que bastó para que Gray se quedara prendado de él. Un simple guiño por parte de Natsu y que éste le ayudase a recoger las cosas. Había sido educado, cortés y cuando quiso darse cuenta… estaba cenando con él en secreto de sus guardaespaldas. ¡_Una cita con Natsu Dragneel_! Todos querían algo así pero sólo a él se la concedió, claro… a puertas cerradas, porque Natsu no podía permitirse el lujo de que los paparazzis le sacasen fotos indiscretas.

Para Gray, mantener su relación en secreto no había sido un gran problema, quizá sólo lamentaba el no poder hacer cosas normales. Apenas podían cogerse de las manos excepto cuando se escondían en algún lugar, nada de besos hasta que no llegaban a su hotel y todo… gracias a que Gray se hacía pasar por un camarero para que nadie sospechase. Todo era una locura, citas a escondidas y aun así… Gray no había podido dar el último paso.

Natsu le insistía para hacerlo, quería mantener relaciones con él, pero Gray no se sentía preparado, así que simplemente, esperaban. La mayor de sus locuras fue hacerse aquel tatuaje en el pecho, la marca de "Fairy Tail", la banda rockera de Natsu Dragneel. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos. Seguramente no lo entenderían y era normal, nadie sabía que salía con Natsu.

\- Esta noche – susurró – esta noche seré tuyo – susurró una vez más Gray mirando a ese chico que se movía por el escenario con gran vitalidad, bailando y cantando, animando a la gente consigo.

Cuando el concierto acabó, se excusó ante su hermano para ir al aseo y mirar algunas tonterías que comprar en recuerdo del concierto, claro… que él sólo buscaba una excusa para ir al camerino de Natsu, con quien había quedado.

Los guardias le detuvieron al instante, prohibiéndole el paso, por suerte para él, Natsu, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, les indicó que le dejasen pasar, que era un viejo compañero del instituto al que iba antes de hacerse famoso y él lo había invitado. Gray sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a que Natsu soltase mentira tras mentira con tal de proteger su estatus.

Natsu abrió la puerta a su camerino y le dejó entrar. Todo estaba a oscuras al principio, pero su acompañante enseguida encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras él. Gray nunca creyó estar allí, en el camerino de una estrella tan famosa.

\- Dios mío… - sonreía Gray.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro que me gusta – dijo Gray – eres increíble.

\- A mí me encanta esto – susurró cogiéndole por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él para besarle con pasión – la intimidad de un camerino que me permite devorar tu sensual boca.

\- Natsu… yo…

\- No te preocupes, puedes coger lo que quieras, hay refrescos en la nevera del fondo y…

\- Natsu – le repitió Gray algo sonrojado – estoy listo.

\- ¿Listo? – preguntó sorprendido y dubitativo - ¿Para qué?

\- Para ser tuyo – le dijo sin más cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí… quiero ser tuyo, llevamos un mes saliendo y sé que tú eres la persona que siempre he deseado, te quiero.

\- Joder – susurró Natsu arremetiendo contra él y besándole con pasión – no sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar esas palabras. ¿Puedes repetirlas?

\- Quiero ser tuyo, Natsu – le repitió – sólo tuyo.

\- ¿Te he enseñado el aseo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- N-No – dijo sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

\- Allí no nos pillarán – dijo Natsu que, sin soltarle, ya le acompañaba hacia el aseo y cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

\- Vale – aceptó Gray movido por la excitación del momento.

Natsu bajó sus manos al trasero del chico, cogiendo con fuerza sus nalgas apretadas en aquel pantalón vaquero y subiéndole sobre la pica del lavamanos. Un resoplido salió de los labios de Gray al sentir el impulso, un leve gimoteo que a Natsu le pareció encantador. Hacía mucho que no se follaba a un virgen y con ése iba a disfrutar mucho. Esos gemidillos que soltaban los vírgenes cuando apenas les tocaban eran puro afrodisíaco para los oídos de Natsu, los inexpertos… los que se corrían sin apenas esfuerzo al tocarles lo más mínimo.

Con rapidez y desesperación, Natsu se desabrochó los pantalones, pidiéndole a Gray que se los quitase también. Entre los productos de higiene que tenía en su camerino, Natsu buscó todo lo necesario, el lubricante y los condones.

Al desplegar toda la tira de condones de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas, Gray se quedó atónito por lo preparado que estaba Natsu. El artista sólo sonrió al ver lo excitado que estaba ese chico que intentaba tapar su intimidad estirando la parte de debajo de su camiseta.

\- No te tapes, eres perfecto – le dijo Natsu agarrando su muñeca y obligándole a que sus dedos soltasen la camiseta para que le dejase ver su entrepierna – Sí… es perfecta. ¿Qué sabor quieres? – le preguntó enseñándole la cantidad de preservativos - ¿Con estrías o sin ellas?

\- Yo… no lo sé – dijo Gray algo cohibido, era su primera vez – tengo que… ¿Chuparla?

\- ¿Es que no quieres probarla? – preguntó extrañado Natsu – por mí está bien… aunque nunca me había pasado algo así – dijo sabiendo que jugaba con la inexperiencia de ese chico, que tan sólo debía hacerle sentir mal para que hiciera lo que él quisiera.

\- No, no… lo siento… yo es que no…

\- Tranquilo… yo elegiré por ti. Mejor con estrías, disfrutarás como nunca. ¿Menta o fresa?

\- Menta – dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

\- Ven aquí y agáchate – le sonrió Natsu poniéndolo de rodillas mientras él se movía un poco el miembro para excitarlo más y colocarse el preservativo – así… ya está. Vamos… todo tuyo – le dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Gray se acercó al miembro de Natsu y sacó la lengua con sutileza, lamiendo la punta con mucha suavidad, algo que a Natsu le desquiciaba… ¡Sí que era un principiante!

\- Vamos, Gray… sin miedo, ella te desea – le dijo refiriéndose a su pene – está deseando entrar en tu boca y moverse en ella, sentir tu lengua, vamos… cómetela entera.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Gray puso las manos en el miembro del chico y lo sostuvo para meterlo en su boca, moviendo ligeramente su boca de delante hacia atrás. Ni siquiera sabía si eso le daría placer a Natsu, pero éste enseguida le indicó cómo hacerlo.

\- Utiliza la lengua, Gray, chúpala y juega con tus dientes, con suavidad y sin morder. ¿Te gusta la menta? – le preguntó viendo cómo él asentía moviendo ligeramente la cabeza – sí… a ella también le gusta tu calidez, ¿Notas cómo crece? Es por ti. ¿No te entra un poco más?

Gray lo intentó, metiendo el pene de Natsu un poco más al fondo pese a que alguna arcada trataba de salir por lo hondo a lo que accedía. Natsu simplemente disfrutaba de aquello.

\- Cógeme los huevos con tu mano libre y aprieta ligeramente – le insistió Natsu con los ojos cerrados. Gray lo hizo escuchando los gemidos de Natsu – oh, sí… así. Lo haces muy bien.

Disfrutaba, Natsu simplemente disfrutaba con aquello y Gray se sentía extasiado y gustoso al escuchar esos jadeos de Natsu. Mientras Gray se ocupaba del miembro del artista, éste se untaba los dedos con el lubricante y empezaba a meter los dedos en la entrada del chico, consiguiendo algún quejido de ese chico por la intromisión, una sensación extraña y nueva.

\- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó, pero Gray negó – no… entonces vamos bien, por ahora sólo son los dedos. Puede que duela un poco cuando entre en ti pero te prometo que disfrutarás, más con el condón de estrías. Notarás cómo raspa tus paredes y te llena de placer.

Lo puso de pie apartándole de su miembro y le obligó a apoyar las manos y el pecho sobre el lavamanos, dejando su trasero en pompa para él. Acarició sus nalgas y le dio una palmada que sacó una leve queja de Gray.

\- Joder… menudo trasero, me encanta.

\- Gracias – susurró Gray.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí – sonrió él – por favor…

\- Aquí vamos – le dijo cogiendo con la mano su miembro y posicionándolo en la entrada para empujar al interior – sí… relaja los músculos, déjala entrar.

\- Ahhhh – se quejó levemente.

\- Está entrando. ¿La sientes? Ve relajando.

\- Duele un poco – dijo Gray.

\- Sí, lo siento, es un poco grande, pero pronto disfrutarás, ya casi estoy al fondo.

Natsu dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió cómo sus huevos golpeaban contra los de Gray, indicándole que había hecho tope. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios… ¡un mes! Un mes entero le había costado meterle la polla a ese chiquillo virgen pero ya estaba… era suyo y lo iba a disfrutar. Esa estrechez de los novatos, de los inexpertos era la mejor de las sensaciones y pocas veces podía disfrutarla. Cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse dejándose llevar por el placer y los gritos de ese chico que mordía su camiseta intentando acallarlos.

\- Grita, grita para mí, sé que las estrías del condón te darán más placer.

\- Ahhh – era lo único que salía de los labios de Gray - ¡_Dios mío_! – se agarraba al lavamanos por los intensos y rápidos movimientos de Natsu, que se agarraba a su cadera y le impulsaba hacia él cuando le metía el miembro hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Sientes mi polla, Gray?

\- Sí – le dijo.

\- Sí… yo también siento tu estrechez. Córrete cuando quieras, chico, estaré un ratito aquí, mi polla está muy a gusto, no quiere salir de ti.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Natsu se preocupase. Seguramente su molesto representante que siempre le arruinaba los planes. Cogió una de las toallas y le obligó a Gray a morderla mientras sostenía él los extremos, casi como si fueran las riendas de un caballo.

\- Silencio ahora, chico – le susurró sin dejar de moverse.

\- Natsu, vamos… vas a llegar tarde a la entrevista.

\- Estoy en el baño, dame unos segundos.

\- Natsu, por dios… que llegaremos tarde.

\- Ya acabo – le dijo a su representante mientras seguía moviéndose en el interior de Gray.

Gray mordía la toalla intentando acallar aquellos gemidos, sintiéndose entre excitado por el hecho de poder ser pillado y a la vez… sintiéndose casi como la amante secreta de ese chico, como una simple mascota.

\- Voy a correrme – susurró Natsu – estoy llegando… estoy llegando – le repitió entre escalofríos y temblores de su cuerpo hasta que los movimientos cesaron y Gray pudo relajarse al fin – oye, Gray… tengo que irme con urgencia, ¿vale? Yo los distraigo. Espera cinco o diez minutos, arréglate y sal de aquí. Te veo mañana en el parque de siempre.

Natsu le dio un profundo beso, disfrutando cuando sus lenguas se juntaron mientras se quitaba el preservativo, lo tiraba a la basura y se vestía con rapidez saliendo a escuchar el enfado de su representante.

\- Sí… - sonrió Gray – mañana en el parque.


	2. La fama

_Capítulo 2: La fama_

**Siete años después.**

Miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo mientras sus guardaespaldas conducían hacia la casa. Una exposición y otra exposición… y otra más, eso era su vida, el taller y exposiciones, una fama solitaria y rutinaria. Movió los labios humedeciéndoselos antes de volver a la ventanilla. Sólo coches en aquel túnel, no había nada más. Al salir, volvió a ver los altos edificios de Tokio entre las gotas que impregnaron el cristal.

\- Parad – dijo Gray con total seriedad.

\- Pero, señor Fullbuster…

\- He dicho que detengáis el vehículo. Seguiré a pie.

\- Pero llueve a cántaros.

\- Da igual.

Sus guardaespaldas detuvieron el vehículo junto a la acera. El copiloto fue el primero en bajar, dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a Gray, pero éste se adelantó, abriéndose él mismo la puerta y empezando a caminar por la acera, mojándose con la lluvia. Sólo un segundo se detuvo frente a un gran cartel publicitario donde aparecía Natsu, con sus ahora veintisiete años. Seguía siendo un buen cantante… aunque su fama había decaído bastante de cuando era un adolescente.

Gray frunció el entrecejo al acordarse de aquella época donde él sólo fue un adolescente, esa época donde una vez sintió eso llamado "amor". Aprendió pronto que el amor no existía, tan sólo las personas que se aprovechaban, jamás volvió a enamorarse ni pensaba hacerlo.

Siguió caminando, dejando atrás el cartel de Natsu, dejando atrás su pasado como hizo anteriormente. Sólo era un artista estúpido y egoísta, un artista al que había aprendido a odiar y apenas le había costado trabajo.

Llegó a su edificio completamente empapado y pasó junto a sus guardaespaldas que ya le esperaban allí aunque no muy convencidos de lo que les había obligado a hacer. Aun así, admitían que el señor Fullbuster les pagaba la nómina, así que no podían ir en contra de sus deseos.

Su casa era lo más parecido a un taller que a una casa en sí. No era acogedora ni tenía muchos muebles, tan sólo era un gran almacén de grandes ventanales. Le gustaba tener plantas… creía que al menos daban vida al lugar porque ya era muy solitario de por sí. Tan sólo un sofá y una mesilla donde reposaba su portátil con el que trabajaba. La cocina y el aseo… no necesitaba más, todo junto en una misma estancia. Su dormitorio estaba en el altillo encima del salón, desde donde podía ver perfectamente el salón y la cocina.

Subió por las escaleras a medida que se quitaba la ropa mojada y la tiraba desde donde estaba al cubo de lavar en el centro de la estancia. Pasó junto al espejo de las escaleras y se paralizó al ver el tatuaje en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Lo tocó con sus dedos, delineando aquella marca de por vida. Fue un estúpido adolescente… eso se repetía cuando veía el tatuaje de "Fairy Tail" en su pecho, el grupo musical del chico que creyó sería el amor de su vida. ¡_Qué estúpido fue_! Sólo un adolescente, pero gracias a él… acabó siendo el que ahora era. Decían que era un chico serio y era cierto… era serio… la vida no había sido un camino de rosas para él y había aprendido la lección.

Al bajar de nuevo ya cambiado, abrió el gran portón industrial y entró en su taller. Al fondo, una puerta metálica y cerrada con seguro daba acceso a su almacén personal… sus figuras y su arte de hielo, su gran frigorífico. Abrió la última de las puertas para entrar en su almacén helado, en ese frigorífico industrial y buscó entre ellas su última creación. Le habían pedido una escultura de hielo de ornamento floral para una boda de una importante celebridad.

Al mover la gran escultura para sacarla al taller, sus ojos se fijaron en su primera obra. Tan sólo era un crío de dieciocho años con el corazón destrozado cuando la hizo. Su arte se liberó en aquel helado corazón. Se acercó a la figura del corazón y la tocó entre sus dedos… ¡_Sí_! _¡Ése__ era su corazón_! Un corazón congelado. Natsu se lo destrozó y él lo reconstruyó con lo único que tenía… hielo. Guardado bajo llave en su frigorífico… mantenía a salvo "su corazón", ése… que no volvería a latir por nadie.

\- Bueno… empecemos – dijo Gray tirando del gran carro para sacar la escultura y ponerse a trabajar en ella.

Cogió el cincel y se ató el cinturón de cuero marrón a la cintura para tener todos los instrumentos a mano. Sacó unas cuantas herramientas y empezó a tallar la escultura de hielo. Nunca pensó que sus esculturas llegarían a algo en la vida, tan sólo sabía hacer eso en la vida, hacer esculturas de ese material que necesitaba un congelador industrial para mantenerlas, pero la gente era extravagante de por sí, muchos ricos empezaron a pedirle obras exclusivas y finalmente… llegó a la fama. Muchos contrataban sus servicios.

\- Tío Gray… - escuchó la voz de una pequeña niña corriendo por el salón y tratando de abrir la gran puerta cerrada del taller. Fue su padre quien la abrió y la dejó entrar con rapidez.

\- Ey… ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Wendy? – preguntó Gray dejando el cincel a un lado y cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos.

\- No quería volver a casa sin pasar a saludarte – escuchó la femenina voz de Erza tras su hermano.

\- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – preguntó Gray abrazando a ambos.

\- Sólo saludar – sonrió su hermano - ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Jellal miró hacia la gran escultura de hielo antes de abrigarse un poco mejor por el frío del lugar. No entendía cómo su hermano podía trabajar con hielo, pero lo respetaba, era su profesión, rara… pero su trabajo al fin y al cabo. Un trabajo… que le había llevado a la más absoluta de las famas.

\- Va bien, aún me falta mezclarlo con algo de cristal para que se conserve bien, al menos la forma – sonrió Gray.

\- Está increíble – sonrió Erza paseándose alrededor de la escultura – no sé cómo puedes hacer estas maravillas. Aún conservo los muñecos de hielo y cristal que nos hiciste para nuestra tarta nupcial, tienes un talento impresionante – sonreía la chica sonrojando levemente a Gray.

\- ¿Sabes, tío Gray? Voy a quedarme contigo una temporada – le agregó la niña toda contenta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No me digas? ¿A qué debo ese honor?

\- Me ha surgido un viaje de negocios en Miami y tengo que viajar la semana que viene – le dijo Jellal – quería aprovechar para que Erza viniera conmigo y pasar nuestra luna de miel ya que por el trabajo no pudimos ir. ¿No te importa quedarte con Wendy unos días?

\- No, para nada. Id y disfrutad – sonrió Gray – Wendy y yo nos lo pasaremos en grande, sin padres… podremos comer todo el helado que queramos… - bromeó Gray.

\- Sííííííí – gritó la niña eufórica haciendo sonreír a sus padres por la broma – helado con tío Gray.

\- Claro que sí, esto será una fiesta continua.

\- No te pases – le dijo Jellal a su hermano.

Un pitido sonó desde el portátil de Gray. Todos miraron con asombro hacia el ordenador pero sólo Gray caminó hasta él sabiendo que sería algún pedido nuevo. Jellal suspiró un poco frustrado y siguió a su hermano cerrando levemente las grandes puertas del almacén para evitar que su esposa e hija escuchasen la conversación.

\- Oye, Gray… - dijo Jellal sentándose en el brazo del sofá y mirando cómo su hermano abría el nuevo correo – si estás muy liado… puedo dejar a Wendy con el papá, no quiero que sea un estorbo para tu trabajo.

\- No será ningún estorbo – le aseguró Gray con una sonrisa, apartando su mirada del correo – te lo prometo. La cuidaré, puedo ocuparme de ella una semana o dos… o las que necesites. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? Por tu mirada diría que sí.

\- El papá me dijo que te presentó el otro día a una chica de buena familia y…

\- Una cita a ciegas para compromisos, sí… no me interesaba, sabes que no me van las chicas.

\- Lo sé, pero el papá no… deberías decírselo y además… últimamente tampoco te van los chicos, nunca te he visto en una relación seria con ninguno.

\- No sé… no siento amor por ninguno con los que mantengo relaciones, pero tranquilo, mantendré el sexo lejos de tu hija – sonrió Gray.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Gray? – preguntó Jellal - ¿Qué ocurrió aquella vez? Todas las noches llorabas, te oía desde la cama de al lado. ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

\- ¿Qué más da? – sonrió Gray – ya lo he superado.

\- No… no lo has hecho – le remarcó Jellal – si quieres seguir pensando que sí, por mí está bien, pero tu corazón sigue roto. No has podido enamorarte de nadie más.

\- Me enamoré una vez – le confesó Gray – tu debes saber mejor que nadie cómo te sientes… encuentras esa pareja con la que crees que todo será maravilloso, la persona que te completa y entonces… un día… esa persona te arranca el corazón del pecho y lo pisotea en el suelo frente a ti. Eso es lo que me pasó a los dieciocho años, que sólo era un adolescente estúpido e inocente que creyó en la persona equivocada. No me volverá a pasar.

Gray leyó el mensaje finalmente, era del director de una discográfica que quería hacer una estatua de hielo. No sería muy complicado hacer algo así, aunque primero y como siempre… Gray necesitaba saber los detalles del contrato. Escribió un correo para quedar y hablar los detalles en privado y apenas tardó unos minutos en recibir una citación para ir a las oficinas centrales.

\- ¿Es un trabajo importante?

\- Bastante – dijo Gray – ya he trabajado para otras discográficas antes, sólo quieren una escultura. Suelen pagar muy bien.

\- ¿Irás hoy a ver el partido con el papá?

\- Claro, nunca falto.

\- Dile de una vez que te gustan los chicos – comentó Jellal con una sonrisa – se alegrará.

\- ¿Tanto como cuando por fin decidisteis casaros? – preguntó Gray mirando a Erza jugando con su hija de seis años – tardasteis lo vuestro.

\- Lo hicimos todo al revés – sonrió Jellal – pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Wendy primero, la boda al final… sólo es un papel, yo ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, daba igual ese dichoso papelito. Además… nuestra hija llevó los anillos – sonrió Jellal - ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Disfrutad de vuestra luna de miel.

Toda la familia se despidió de Gray para irse a casa. En una semana… tendría a esa pequeña por su casa. La imposibilidad de tener niños era algo a lo que Gray ya se había hecho a la idea, pero disfrutaba cuando su sobrina iba a visitarle, la quería con locura. Erza le dio un abrazo antes de irse y le agradeció de nuevo el regalo de la boda pese a que Gray le insistía en que no tenía importancia alguna y que cuidase de su hermano.

Visto que no tendría mucho tiempo para trabajar en su escultura antes de la cita con aquellos empresarios, decidió guardar de nuevo la obra en su frigorífico y cerró la gran puerta acorazada para ir a cambiarse. Nunca había vestido precisamente formal, odiaba los trajes y las corbatas, así que simplemente, se puso unos vaqueros con una camisa blanca y salió de la casa cogiendo del último armario la americana que solía ponerse para los asuntos de negocios.

Sus guardaespaldas no le permitieron conducir, ya le esperaban fuera abriéndole la puerta trasera del vehículo. No quiso discutir, al fin y al cabo les pagaba para eso, así que entró y dejó que le llevasen a las oficinas.

\- ¿Verá hoy el partido de béisbol con su padre? – preguntó uno de sus guardaespaldas con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, en cuanto acabe esta reunión, iré a allí.

\- De acuerdo, señor.

Caminó por los pasillos seguido tan sólo de uno de sus guardaespaldas. Sting nunca le perdía el ojo de encima. Una vez se giró Gray a mirarle y éste le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que estaba allí a su espalda, protegiéndole como siempre, siendo su chófer y lo que necesitase. Gray sonrió, se sentía deseado por la mirada de su guardaespaldas pero también… se sentía seguro con él.

La secretaria, al ver cómo venía Gray por el pasillo, cogió el teléfono para indicar que iba a hacerle pasar y se levantó con rapidez hacia la puerta para abrírsela y que no tuviera que detenerse. Gray agradeció de forma cortés a la joven secretaria, quien se sonrojó al instante, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Gray se esfumó al ver frente a la gran mesa, a Natsu Dragneel tratando de explicarle a su representante que no quería hacer ese concierto.

Su representante le mandó callar al observar a Gray en la estancia y Natsu se giró al instante para fijar sus ojos en lo que había captado la atención de su representante, encontrándose con aquel hombre moreno y a su escolta. ¡_Debía ser ese escultor que querían contratar para su concierto_! Sólo unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Gray la desvió enseguida hacia el representante estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.


	3. Tradiciones

_Capítulo 3: Tradiciones._

Gray aprovechó el ofrecimiento de aquel hombre para sentarse, haciendo caso omiso a Natsu. Ni siquiera quería verle, le daba igual todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Tan sólo quería ser educado…así que escucharía la oferta antes de negarse, porque ya sabía que iba a negarse en cuanto entró en esa oficina y sus ojos se fijaron en Natsu Dragneel.

Para Natsu, todo aquello era confuso. Había intentado cancelar esa maldita gira que le intentaban imponer, tan sólo quería tiempo libre, tiempo para pensar en lo que quería hacer con su vida pero sus representantes tan sólo le explotaban una y otra vez, ahora… al ver a ese chico tan atractivo frente a él, se estaba planteando lo de la gira, más que nada… porque ese concierto en Tokio le permitiría trabajar junto a él. Le daría tiempo para conocerle. Sonrió al pensar en eso.

\- Gracias por la oferta – comentó Gray interrumpiendo al mánager de Natsu, quien ya prácticamente estaba intentando imponerle sus ideas como si ya hubiera aceptado – es muy tentadora su propuesta pero me temo que voy a tener que rechazarla.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el mánager sorprendido.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos ante aquella respuesta del moreno. ¡_Nadie jamás había dicho que no a su mánager_! Era la primera vez que le decían algo así y no sabía ni se imaginaba cómo podría reaccionar.

\- He dicho que muchas gracias por la oferta, pero en estos momentos tengo muchos proyectos pendientes y no podría aceptar uno más con tanta urgencia. Lamento tener que denegar su propuesta – dijo educadamente el joven.

Gray se levantó ante la mirada de Sting, que en cuanto vio cómo el mánager se levantaba y trataba de coger el brazo de su protegido, se interpuso en medio evitando así que detuvieran a Gray.

\- Que pasen un buen día – sonrió Gray saliendo por la puerta, seguido por Sting.

Caminaron por el pasillo buscando la salida. Tan sólo quería salir de esas oficinas, olvidar que había vuelvo a ver a ese capullo y ver el partido junto a su padre, sin embargo, Sting sonrió tras él y susurró.

\- No tienes ningún proyecto ahora mismo – le comentó – estás acabando el ornamento floral.

\- No quiero trabajar para esos engreídos – dijo sin más.

\- Eres realmente sexy cuando te sales con la tuya, la mirada te cambia por completo.

Gray le observó y sonrió. Quizá nadie sabía acerca del romance que mantenía con su guardaespaldas aunque tampoco podía considerarlo como tal, tan sólo era sexo cuando lo necesitaba.

\- Así que estás excitado – sonrió Gray – es una lástima… porque no puedo atenderte en estos momentos.

\- Puedo esperar a que termines de ver el partido. Vamos… te llevaré con tu padre.

Consolarse mutuamente, eso era lo que hacían ambos y lo tenían muy claro. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba una relación sentimental. Sting ya había salido durante años con un hombre al que amaba y adoraba… en secreto, porque su familia no sabía que era homosexual, hacía unos años, dejó a su pareja tras darse cuenta de que jamás sería nada para él, tras la humillación que recibió el día que le acompañó como "amigo" y le montaron una cita a ciegas con una chica de buena familia. Él ni siquiera hizo nada para remediar aquella situación y Sting se dio cuenta… de que jamás sería nada importante en su vida, sólo el amante oculto.

Su corazón se rompió, pero encontró en Gray otro corazón destrozado, simplemente… se aliviaron con el sexo, porque ninguno de los dos podía tener más sentimientos aparte de eso… sólo diversión y sexo.

\- ¿Era él? – le preguntó Sting – tu expresión facial ha cambiado al entrar en la oficina y has esquivado mirarle todo el tiempo.

\- Qué observador eres – sonrió Gray.

\- El cabrón que te destrozó el corazón… y ni siquiera se ha disculpado – sonrió esta vez Sting consiguiendo que Gray detuviera su paso.

\- Quizá… no esperaba esas palabras – dijo Gray – quizá… no necesitaba que se disculpase, quería haberle visto hundido y destrozado, como él me dejó a mí, pero sigue en la cima del mundo el muy capullo – endureció su voz – y desde luego… ya se llevó bastante de mí, no se llevará también mi arte ni mi trabajo. Ese cabrón… no sólo me destrozó a mí, destrozó a mi familia y me las pagará, tarde o temprano… me las pagará todas.

\- Te ayudaré con la venganza… si tú me ayudas a vengarme de Rogue – sonrió Sting.

\- Sabes que sí – sonrió Gray – además… me divierto mucho contigo. Ahora llévame a casa de mi padre. Tengo un partido que ver con él.

\- Ey – escuchó la seductora voz de Natsu a su espalda – espera un segundo, por favor.

Gray miró hacia atrás, observando cómo se acercaba ese chico de extraño cabello rosado hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Natsu mostrando una alegre sonrisa y Gray su tono más serio.

\- Soy… Natsu Dragneel – dijo el chico de cabello rosa alzando su mano hacia delante. Gray la observó unos segundos.

Se quedó atónito ante aquella presentación, pero se dio cuenta de que ese chico no le recordaba, que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que le había hecho en el pasado. Sonrió con cierto toque irónico. ¡_Eso no le impediría llegar a cabo su venganza_! No le excusaba de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Finalmente, Gray sonrió y estrechó la mano de Natsu.

\- Gray – comentó.

\- No es un nombre muy común en Japón – comentó Natsu sorprendido.

\- Mi madre no era japonesa y era ella la que pasaba por el parto, así que mi padre le dejó elegir el nombre – comentó Gray de una forma segura tratando de marcharse una vez más sin dar mayor explicación.

\- Nunca había visto a alguien rechazar a mi representante – le detuvo Natsu una vez más.

\- Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera – sonrió Gray – encantado, Natsu… pero tengo prisa.

\- ¿Por qué has rechazado el trabajo? – preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.

\- ¿Hacer una estatua de ti? ¿Para un concierto? No sé yo…

\- No quería nada así, pero mi representante quería algo especial para el nuevo disco.

\- Pues seguid buscando – dijo Gray volviendo a caminar, dejando claro que él no aceptaría ese trabajo.

Natsu sonrió al ver cómo se marchaba ese chico moreno de impresionantes ojos azules. Era un chico atrayente y más ahora que veía su carácter. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención y no pensaba permitir que se le escapase así tan fácilmente, tenía que convencerle para que trabajase en su proyecto. Había intentado librarse de esos conciertos y ahora… los quería hacer sólo para que ese hombre trabajase en ellos.

\- No voy a discutir contigo, Natsu – aclaró su representante pasando a su lado hacia alguna reunión.

\- Tenías razón, quiero hacer los conciertos – dijo asombrando a su representante – pero sólo los haré si él acepta el trabajo – señaló Natsu a Gray.

\- Ya le has oído, no quiere trabajar en esto.

\- Pues convéncele – comentó Natsu con una sonrisa – o tampoco habrá conciertos.

\- Claro que habrá conciertos – amenazó su representante cogiéndole con fuerza del brazo – así tenga que llevarte a rastras.

\- Claro que podrías llevarme a rastras, pero con no cantar ni actuar, lo tengo solucionado – le dijo Natsu – ahora suéltame y ponte a trabajar en lo que he pedido si realmente quieres que actúe.

Nadie en el coche se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Gray estaba extrañamente serio o quizá… pensativo. Miraba por la ventanilla y se centraba en las gotas que resbalaban por ellas movidas por el aire del rozamiento del vehículo. Sting sabía que le daba vueltas a su encuentro con Natsu, que en el fondo… pese a ese corazón helado que ahora parecía tener, seguía teniendo un resquicio de humanidad, ése que le decía que las venganzas estaban mal, que no debería hacerla, ese pequeño rayo de luz al fondo que le decía que aún sentía algo por ese chico que le abandonó, siempre sería su primer amor, uno que no se olvida aunque duela y lo odies, siempre tendría ese hueco especial para él.

Al llegar a la casa de Silver, nadie salió a recibirles, pero era algo normal allí. Gray ni esperó a que le abrieran la puerta, directamente él mismo decidió adelantarse a sus guardaespaldas y entrar en la casa. Siempre tenía en su llavero las llaves de casa de su padre.

\- Papá, ya he llegado – gritó Gray antes de escuchar la voz de su padre desde el salón.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo, el partido va a empezar – comentaba aquella profunda voz.

\- He traído algo para picar – comentó entrando hacia el salón y observando entonces la silla de ruedas de su padre, dejando la bolsa de plástico encima de la mesilla y dándole un cálido beso en la frente.

\- Menos mal. ¿Qué es un partido sin algo para picar? – preguntaba con una sonrisa.

Gray sonrió al ver a su padre. Hoy parecía más alegre de lo habitual, así que se sentó en el sofá al lado de la silla de ruedas y abrió una bolsa de patatas ofreciéndole a su padre primero.

Vieron el partido entre maldiciones por las jugadas y gritos eufóricos cuando iban ganando. Aquellos momentos… ver los deportes juntos era lo que les unía a ambos desde que Gray era pequeño. Siempre habían tenido esa complicidad especial, los tres… desde que su madre falleció, Jellal, Gray y su padre, habían estado más unidos de lo normal, siempre veían los deportes juntos, pero ahora Jellal sólo podía venir de vez en cuando, tenía una hija y una esposa con la que compartir gran parte de su vida y ellos se alegraban por él.

\- ¿Has visto a tu hermano? – preguntó Silver en los anuncios.

\- Sí, ha venido a verme esta mañana. Quiere irse de luna de miel y lo entiendo, se lo merecen. Quieren dejarme a Wendy una temporada en casa.

\- Me parece una buena idea. Tu hermano se merece esas vacaciones.

\- Lo sé – dijo Gray bebiendo un sorbo de la cerveza que acababa de abrir mientras le tendía otra a su padre.

\- Creí que vendrías antes para ver el partido.

\- Yo también – susurró tras el sorbo a la cerveza – pero me entretuvieron por trabajo. Lo siento.

\- ¿Un buen trabajo? – preguntó su padre – espero que fuera uno bien pagado – sonrió.

\- Estaba bien pagado, sí – sonrió Gray antes de ponerse serio – pero lo he rechazado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me gustaba el cliente.

\- ¿Tan malo era? – fue su padre esta vez quien dio el sorbo a su cerveza.

Gray observó la silla de ruedas, golpeando con suavidad el brazo del sillón con el culo de la botella, mirando fijamente esa silla mientras sus pensamientos se iban lejos de allí. ¿Natsu era tan malo? ¡_Sí_! Ésa era su respuesta y aun así… su corazón aún podía sentir algo… ¡_Dolor_! Sólo tenía que recordar todo lo que había hecho para darse cuenta de que no era una buena persona, no quería trabajar para él, no quería tenerle cerca.

\- Sí – dijo Gray – era un capullo egoísta y egocéntrico que sólo sabe aprovecharse de la gente. No quiero trabajar para él ni hacer nada para él – aclaró finalmente bebiendo de la cerveza una vez más como si eso pudiera calmarle.

\- ¿Le conocías bien?

\- Lo suficiente.

\- A veces… nos equivocamos.

\- No me digas… - sonrió Gray – tú eres el primero que odia a unos cuantos famosos.

\- Eran imbéciles, ya tuve que aguantar bastantes tonterías de esos famosos cuando era periodista. Se está bien jubilado.

Gray sabía que siempre decía lo de "jubilado" y que se sentía bien, pero en el fondo, su padre echaba de menos su carrera, echaba de menos caminar, volver a ser el que era. Fingía que todo estaba bien, que le gustaba su nueva vida, pero era mentira, tan sólo disfrutaba de verdad cuando ambos compartían esos momentos juntos viendo deportes, más cuando también venía Jellal.


	4. Convencerle

_Capítulo 4: Convencerle._

Silver miraba a su hijo disfrutando de la segunda parte de aquel deporte que ambos amaban, sin embargo, una gran duda le asaltaba. Había organizado aquella cita y su hijo… ni siquiera lo había mencionado ni una vez.

\- Oye Gray… ¿Qué tal fue la cita?

\- No estuvo mal – dijo Gray sin hacerle mayor énfasis.

\- ¿No estuvo mal? Vamos… la chica venía de una buena familia. Jellal ya me ha dado una nieta preciosa y tú sigues soltero.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No era mi tipo – sonrió Gray.

\- Rubia, alta, guapa – dijo su padre – de buena familia y educada.

\- Con serios problemas emocionales por la ruptura de su ex – comentó Gray – no dejó de hablarme de él en toda la cita. Hasta una canción le recordaba a él y se ponía a llorar. Además tenía una peca aquí en el cuello que no sé… - dijo Gray sin más sacando alguna excusa.

Su padre sonrió y asintió. En parte tenía esa cierta complicidad con su hijo, siempre habían hablado de cualquier cosa y se entendían perfectamente. Aún así, sabía que había algo que su hijo no le contaba, algo que ya le ocurrió de adolescente y por lo que se había cerrado al amor. Había intentado todo tipo de soluciones para que saliera con chicas, pero nunca había conseguido éxito con él.

\- Todas las chicas tienen algo – dijo su padre – la última los dientes de conejo.

\- Era terrible –sonrió Gray.

\- Sí, tienes razón, era horrible cuando abría la boca – sonrió su padre también – la anterior odiabas su pelo.

\- No me gusta rizado, se me enredó la pulsera en su pelo y nos pegamos media hora intentando desenredarla – sonrió de nuevo Gray satisfecho con la excusa.

\- ¿Y las otras veinte?

\- Tenían algo todas – dijo Gray.

\- Hablemos enserio Gray… ¿Por qué no sales con ninguna chica enserio?

\- Papá… puede que no me interesen mucho las chicas.

\- ¿Prefieres chicos? Tengo amigos que tienen hijos homosexuales, está de moda al parecer, ahora todos salen del armario – dijo su padre sacando una gran sonrisa por parte de su hijo.

\- Sí papá… soy homosexual, pero no me interesan las citas y lo sabes. Sólo voy por ti.

\- Gray… eres un gran chico y un mejor hijo, enserio, pero tienes que empezar a pensar un poco en ti y en disfrutar.

\- Oh, disfruto – dijo Gray con una sonrisa - ¿Ves a ese rubio de ahí? – señaló a Sting que estaba tras la ventana custodiando la casa.

\- ¿Tu guardaespaldas?

\- Tiene un polvazo genial – dijo Gray refiriéndose al sexo.

\- Gray… hablo de amor, de compartir tu vida con alguien de estar con esa persona que te llena por completo como tú madre me llenó a mí, no de sexo ocasional. Ya sé que puedes acostarte con quien quieras, pero quiero que encuentres a tu pareja ideal, esa por la que suspires todas las mañanas, por la que merezca la pena levantarte todos los días, con la que quieras estar para siempre. Esa clase de sentimientos.

\- Lo encontré una vez – dijo Gray sonriendo.

\- Ya… nunca me dijiste quién fue.

\- Un capullo que tiró mi corazón al suelo y lo aplastó hasta destruirlo. No merece la pena papá. Él ni siquiera se acuerda de mí.

\- Es difícil olvidarte a ti, créeme – dijo su padre con una sonrisa – ese chico… un día se arrepentirá de haberte roto el corazón, pero tú tienes que recordar que el corazón es el órgano más fuerte del cuerpo humano, se repone, se cura y vuelve a amar con la misma intensidad.

\- No el mío.

\- Todos Gray, todos se curan al final.

Gray sonrió con cierta tristeza antes de darle otro sorbo al botellín de cerveza. Si su padre supiera quién era el chico al que amó tan desesperadamente y el que le hundió su vida amorosa… él mismo le odiaría. No podía contarle que era Natsu Dragneel, no cuando conoció a Natsu gracias al trabajo de periodista de su padre.

Tras el partido, Gray volvió a casa y como todas las noches, tras el sexo con Sting, acabó bajando a media noche a tomarse un vaso de leche. Hacía años que no podía conciliar bien el sueño. Todas las noches, se metía en su taller a fundir y moldear al cristal que mezclaría con el hielo para evitar que se descompusiera toda su figura enseguida.

\- Todas las noches te encuentro aquí – dijo Sting trayendo un batín y dándoselo a Gray, que sólo iba con su pantalón largo del pijama y sin camiseta.

\- Estoy acostumbrado al frío, ya lo sabes – sonrió Gray.

\- Sigo siendo tu guardaespaldas, no quiero que te resfríes.

Gray se colocó el batín por encima pese a que no lo abrochó y continuó con su trabajo mientras Sting preparaba un par de cafés y dejaba una taza en la mesa de trabajo del moreno antes de marcharse. Sting sabía de sobra que cuando Gray trabajaba, simplemente todo a su alrededor desaparecía, se centraba en moldear el cristal y el hielo.

Sólo el timbre de la puerta principal consiguió sacar a Gray de esa estatua que ya tenía prácticamente acabada, tan sólo le faltaba rematar. Un ornamento floral perfecto. Sonrió y dejó el cinturón con el cincel encima de la mesa y caminó hacia el salón para abrir la puerta. Aún iba con el batín cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho jamás.

Natsu apareció frente a él, quitándose las gafas de sol y apoyándolas en al apertura del cuello de su camiseta. Gray se quedó estático, paralizado al ver a Natsu allí frente a su puerta sin entender nada, sin embargo, el chico elevó la mano para que se la estrechase y se presentó de nuevo al ver que Gray parecía no reconocerle, lejos de lo que realmente pensaba Gray.

\- Natsu Dragneel ¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos en la oficina de la discográfica.

\- Oh sí… - dijo Gray como si no le recordase – Natsu… sí… el de la estatua del concierto. Ya dije que no.

\- Vengo a pedirte que por favor… lo reconsideres.

\- ¿Por favor? – sonrió Gray – vaya… debe gustarte mucho la idea de la estatua.

\- Realmente no me gusta nada la idea del concierto, pero sí me gusta mucho las obras de arte que eres capaz de crear y me gustaría trabajar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? Verás… Nitsu – falló su nombre apropósito Gray.

\- Natsu – le corrigió Natsu.

\- Natsu… - sonrió Gray – es que no me interesa trabajar contigo. Supéralo – dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Natsu impidió que cerrase la puerta bloqueándola con su mano.

\- Por favor… dame un momento, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Te pagaré lo que sea necesario. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No – dijo Gray poniendo el brazo en medio y consiguiendo una sonrisa de Natsu.

\- Eres duro, me gusta. ¿Puedes decirme el motivo real para no trabajar conmigo?

\- Sé la clase de persona que eres y sinceramente… odio a la gente como tu.

\- Ya veo… has oído las noticias – sonrió Natsu – sabes los cotilleos sobre mí y todo lo que llegué a hacer cuando era un adolescente, quizá lo que no sabes es que cambié hace mucho.

\- No lo creo, las personas como tú no suelen cambiar.

\- Trabaja conmigo estas semanas y te lo demostraré. Sea lo que sea que hayas escuchado de mí, te prometo que he cambiado. Por favor… invítame aunque sea a un café.

Gray apartó la mano y moviendo negativamente la cabeza, al final le dejó pasar en su taller. Era la primera vez que entraba en el taller de un experto, pero le resultó poco acogedor. No se parecía en nada a su apartamento del centro.

\- Vaya… esperaba algo más…

\- ¿Amueblado? – preguntó Gray cogiendo su vaso de café y dando un sorbo – el café está en la cocina, sírvete tú mismo – le añadió entrando hacia su taller helado para terminar de repasar la última de las estatuas.

Tras servirse un café bien cargado, Natsu entró en aquella cámara frigorífica observando la estatua de ornamento floral que ya estaba terminando ese chico. Era una auténtica obra de arte, jamás había visto una estatua de hielo, sin embargo, aquello era precioso.

\- Tienes un gran talento – dijo Natsu pese a que Gray pasó olímpicamente de él, estaba centrado en su trabajo.

Al ver que ese chico seguiría trabajando, decidió ver por su cuenta el taller, abriendo el gran frigorífico y recorriendo las obras que tenía allí guardadas hasta que una le llamó completamente la atención, ese corazón, precioso… helado… un corazón lleno de láminas heladas.

Elevó la mano y tocó su hielo, tan frío como lo parecía, un corazón con un encanto solitario, tenía algo atrayente que no podía entender. Sin embargo, Gray cogió su muñeca y le apartó de su corazón.

\- No lo toques – dijo Gray enfadado.

\- Pero… es precioso – comentó Natsu – es…

\- Es sólo un corazón de hielo.

\- Pero es importante para ti, no me has dejado ni tocarlo.

\- Fue mi primera obra de arte, le tengo cierto aprecio.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Un corazón… es decir… pudiste hacer cualquier obra pero hiciste un corazón ¿Qué te motivó a hacerlo?

\- Un chico – sonrió Gray – un chico que destrozó mi corazón.

\- Oh… - se puso serio Natsu mirando el corazón, entendiendo el motivo por el que estaba tan tenso – vaya… lo siento, no sabía que era algo tan importante.

\- Y no lo es – dijo Gray – sólo fue un amor que falló, pasa eso constantemente y sólo era un adolescente.

\- Entonces lo has superado, genial… porque me pareces muy atractivo.

Gray sonrió ante aquello, ya empezaba su plan. Natsu seguro que lucharía una y otra vez para conquistarle y llevarle a la cama, como hizo hace años y ya consiguió, pese a que ahora ya no le reconociera. Iba a mandarle al infierno pero algo se lo impidió.

\- Yo no salgo con chicos y menos con cantantes. Los cantantes siempre son volubles, se mueven de unos a otros y meten la polla donde no tienen que meterla en muchas ocasiones – sonrió Gray.

\- ¿Es una norma irrompible? – preguntó Natsu – sí, soy cantante pero no soy tan voluble… aunque no negaré que lo fui en mi adolescencia.

\- Por favor… no intentes ligar conmigo. Estoy fuera de tu alcance.

\- Trabaja conmigo entonces si estás fuera de mi encanto – sonrió Natsu - ¿Qué tienes que perder? Te pagarán muy bien.

\- No tengo que demostrar nada.

\- Cierto, no tienes que demostrar nada, pero… creo que no quieres aceptar trabajar conmigo porque aún estás dolido por ese capullo que te rompió el corazón.

\- Tienes razón… era un capullo, pero lo superé.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- De acuerdo, trabajaré contigo y me llevaré ese dinero – comentó Gray finalmente con una sonrisa, porque al menos, se llevaría una indemnización por el dolor que ese chico le causó.

\- Genial… entonces te veré mañana para hablar de los detalles sobre la escultura – sonrió Natsu tomándose el café que le quedaba – muchas gracias por el café, estaba delicioso, ahora volverá a la discográfica antes de que empiecen a llamar a la policía preocupados por mi ausencia – sonrió Natsu.

\- Ya… disculpa si no te acompaño a la salida, pero estoy un poco liado – dijo Gray sin más.

Natsu sonrió, de verdad que Gray era un chico interesante y atractivo, muy atractivo, aún así, pese a no querer ir rápido con él, había tenido que sacar parte de sus cartas al descubierto para que aceptase ese trabajo, no tenía más opción si de verdad quería intentar conquistar a ese chico. Iba a ser alguien complicado, lo sabía. Su corazón helado era precioso pero a la vez… era un corazón demasiado duro y helado desde hacía demasiados años.


	5. Fiestas

_Capítulo 5: Fiestas_

El teléfono sonaba en todos los rincones del taller, sin embargo, Gray, que dormía en el sofá, no parecía percatarse de él o más bien… creyó que si lo dejaba sonar, finalmente dejaría de sonar, pero empezaba una y otra vez. A la tercera vez consecutiva que insistían en la llamada, se levantó cabreado y cogió el teléfono. Tan sólo había dormido un par de horas, se había pasado la noche trabajando en los retoques de su última escultura.

\- ¿Dígame? – preguntó Gray contestando el teléfono y evitando que siguiera taladrándole la cabeza aquel estruendoso ruido.

\- ¿Gray Fullbuster? La compañía Magnolia se congratula de invitarle a la fiesta de esta noche en el museo Edo – Tokyo en conmemoración del nuevo CD del mayor representante de la discográfica, Natsu Dragneel…

\- No me interesa – dijo sin más Gray al escuchar aquel nombre y cómo querían que él asistiera a una estúpida fiesta que no le interesaba.

Volvió a caminar hacia el sofá y se tiró en él una vez más tratando de dormir un rato más. Hasta sus guardaespaldas sabían que pocas veces era capaz de dormir por las noches, las pesadillas acudían a él y solía despertarse entre gritos y bañado en un sudor frío. Su mayor miedo desde los dieciocho años… era quedarse solo, tal y como se había quedado en aquel parque en pleno invierno, esperando a que Natsu apareciera, pero nadie lo hizo… le abandonó allí y no le importó que se congelase de frío durante horas, no le importaron las lágrimas que derramó y que se congelaron en el suelo de ese parque, no le importó destrozar su corazón.

Apenas cerraba los ojos cuando otro molesto ruido apareció. Presionó su rostro contra el cojín y gritó sabiendo que ese mullido objeto detendría el ruido y entonces… se levantó para ir a la maldita puerta. Estaba claro que hoy no le dejarían dormir ni una mísera hora.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el cartero, traía un paquete expreso para él. Aquello sí era toda una sorpresa, porque él no había pedido nada a domicilio. Tenía todo lo necesario en su taller, ni siquiera había encargado material para sus obras, tenía todo.

\- Tiene que firmar aquí – comentó el repartidor indicándole con un bolígrafo el lugar donde tenía que poner su firma.

Sin más dilación, Gray cogió el bolígrafo y colocó su firma en el lugar indicado, recibiendo así la gran caja de cartón que le entregaba el chico. No se esperaba nada, pero estaba claro que alguien le enviaba ese paquete o puede… que se hubieran confundido de dirección, lo sabría al abrirlo.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la gran mesa del salón, dejando la caja en ella y abriéndola para descubrir un impecable traje de Armani que debía costar un dineral. Alguien le mandaba eso y una cosa tenía clara… no era su guardaespaldas y era con el único con el que tenía una relación más allá de los límites profesionales. El resto de personas no tendrían por qué hacerle un regalo tan caro y su guardaespaldas no se podría permitir algo así.

\- Vaya – dijo Gray con una sonrisa al ver la carta donde venía un "Para Gray".

Cogió la carta y la abrió. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de incredulidad surgiera en su rostro al ver que firmaba precisamente Natsu Dragneel. Estaba claro que él sí tenía dinero y lo podía derrochar en algo como eso.

\- "_Te espero esta noche en la fiesta, no me falles, tengo algo que te interesará recuperar"_ – leyó Gray y entonces, observó la fotografía detrás de uno de sus cinceles.

\- Será cabrón – sonrió Gray al ver que ese chico le había quitado uno de sus instrumentos para esculpir.

No le quedaba más remedio que ir a por él si quería mañana empezar a esculpir en serio la maldita figura de Natsu para su concierto.

\- Te la ha jugado – sonreía Sting que salía en aquel instante completamente desnudo por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Sí – dijo Gray con una leve sonrisa al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su guardaespaldas – estás muy sexy por las mañanas – comentó Gray mordiéndose el labio inferior con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a Sting y rozaba con sus dedos los abdominales de su guardaespaldas.

\- Ya… pero nunca te quedas por las noches en la cama. Me dejas durmiendo solo.

\- No creí que fuera un requisito después del sexo – sonrió Gray – eso lo hacen las parejas y tú y yo…

\- Sí, lo sé, no somos pareja, sólo sexo. ¿Te importa si me tomo un café antes de empezar a trabajar? – sonrió Sting.

\- ¿Has dejado de trabajar en algún momento? – sonrió Gray – no me has perdido de vista y no he salido del taller.

Sting no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que surgió de sus labios, era cierto… un guardaespaldas debía velar por la seguridad de su cliente y él… se había pasado la noche "_cuidando_" de Gray, aunque fuera desnudo. Por un instante… Sting no entendió cómo pudieron haber destrozado a ese chico como lo habían hecho, pese a la frialdad que parecía tener ahora, en realidad era un buen chico y lamentaba no poder curar su corazón, pero ni siquiera podía curar el suyo tras lo de Rogue… mucho menos el de Gray.

\- Lo siento – dijo Sting poniéndose serio esta vez.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Mereces algo mejor que yo, Gray, no puedo sanar tu corazón.

\- Tampoco yo podré sanar el tuyo, el amor ya no es una opción para mí – aclaró Gray – quizá tú aún puedas enamorarte de alguien. Yo soy quien tendría que disculparme contigo, puede que tener sexo conmigo no sea bueno para ti, deberías salir con otros y tratar de sanar tu corazón.

\- Estoy bien donde estoy – dijo Sting con una sonrisa – me habría gustado sanar tu corazón, pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy ese chico. Ve a la fiesta y enfréntate a tus demonios – comentó Sting sabiendo que Natsu estaría allí – él tiene tu corazón. Voy a tomarme un café – sonrió finalmente tomando por sorpresa a Gray, quien recibió el último beso en sus labios antes de ver cómo Sting, pese a seguir desnudo, le importaba poco y se servía una taza de café.

Aprovechando que Sting se servía café, Gray sacó el elegante traje de la caja y lo colocó en una percha para evitar que se arrugase, cayendo de él un antifaz oscuro. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser una fiesta de disfraces o de máscaras.

\- Qué excitante – sonrió Sting al ver el antifaz que había caído – ¿piensas ir con ese traje caro?

\- Ni de coña – sonrió Gray – a mí no me compra nadie con esto. Voy a ir con mi ropa aunque… - cogió la máscara de las manos de Sting – sí llevaré esta máscara – sonrió Gray – para que me reconozca.

\- Tienes algo en mente – sonrió con cierta picardía Sting.

\- Claro que sí, quiero destrozarle – dijo Gray mirando esa máscara – quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí.

\- No se enamorará y lo sabes, sólo quiere sexo, como la otra vez.

\- La otra vez yo era un ingenuo adolescente, no volverá a pasar, voy a jugar con él y luego… destrozaré su corazón como él me hizo.

\- Gray… no te conviertas en él – dijo Sting esta vez serio haciendo pensar a Gray entonces en aquellas palabras, pero el rubio, simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la habitación para vestirse.

Miró una vez más la máscara y entendía a Sting. Una parte de él no quería convertirse en lo que era Natsu, no quería ser esa clase de chico que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás para luego destruir sus sueños. Él… que había donado dinero a fundaciones benéficas, que era capaz de sentir el sufrimiento de los demás después de haber recibido las puñaladas, ahora quería asestar una puñalada, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, él no era así.

\- Mierda – susurró Gray indeciso.

La venganza sonaba tan bien, la tenía al alcance de su mano, pero también sabía que no había vuelta atrás, una vez lo hiciera, él sería tan malo como lo fue Natsu entonces. ¿Realmente quería convertirse en lo que tanto odiaba? Apretó la máscara entre sus dedos y, finalmente, acabó dejándola en la mesa para irse a trabajar. No quería pensar más, tan sólo centrarse en sus obras de arte.

Por la noche se arregló para ir a esa fiesta y recuperar su cincel. Sabía que todos irían formales, con sus chaquetas y trajes caros, pero él simplemente, se había puesto un vaquero normal y corriente con una elegante americana negra y una camisa blanca. Hasta la corbata iba desarreglada y le daba igual, él no quería ser como el resto de esos ricos, él quería marcar su propio estilo. Cogió la máscara y se subió al coche.

Sting condujo esta vez hacia la gran fiesta, deteniendo el vehículo en la entrada del gran museo. Esperó hasta que Gray se colocó la máscara en los ojos y entonces, salió del coche para abrirle la puerta con educación. La gente se giró a mirar quién salía de ese vehículo, sin esperarse a ese chico que, sin duda alguna, no vestía como los demás.

Caminó por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa, entre los focos y los destellos de las cámaras de fotos, saludando a los admiradores de sus obras y a los periodistas que, como siempre, intentaban hablar con él sobre sus trabajos sin importarles la ropa que llevase. Sin embargo, tras saludar un par de veces, Gray entró sin más apartándose del foco de atención, recorriendo el museo con lentitud y centrándose en el arte de las maquetas que allí se presentaban.

\- Así que rehúsas llevar mi traje – escuchó a Natsu a su espalda – pero aceptas la invitación.

\- No tenía más remedio, tienes algo que me pertenece – sonrió Gray – he venido a por mi cincel.

Natsu lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta enseñándoselo, para que pudiera comprobar que en el mango estaban grabadas sus iniciales, que era su cincel y entonces, cuando Gray alzó la mano para cogerlo, Natsu lo alejó de él haciendo un ruido de negación con sus labios y abriendo ligeramente sus pantalones, metiendo el cincel y agarrándolo con la goma de su ropa interior. Gray sonrió ante aquello.

\- No pienso dártelo ahora mismo, gánatelo – dijo Natsu sin más marchándose de su lado.

Al ver a un camarero pasar por su lado, Gray tomó una copa de vino y se lo tomó de un sorbo para poder aguantar aquella estúpida fiesta. Odiaba las concentraciones de gente y adoraba la soledad, sin embargo, no podía irse sin su cincel. Dejó la copa en una de las mesas y buscó a Natsu caminando hacia él. Miraba la maqueta de una de las fortalezas de la ciudad más importantes del país.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Gray apoyando las manos en la mesa y mirando también la maqueta.

\- Que te quedes un rato en la fiesta conmigo – sonrió Natsu – si te diera el cincel ahora, saldrías por esa puerta de nuevo a encerrarte en tu taller.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Gray con total sinceridad – odio las fiestas.

\- Se nota – dijo al verle venir vestido así.

\- No me mires así, no soy el típico chiquillo rico – sonrió Gray.

\- Y eso es lo que más me atrae de ti, tu rebeldía y tu carácter – alegó Natsu con sinceridad, acercándose a él y cogiendo aquella desarreglada corbata, soltándola segundos después – vamos… tengo un lugar más tranquilo al que ir.

\- No me acuesto con desconocidos – dijo Gray al escuchar aquello de "un lugar más tranquilo" – tampoco me acuesto en la primera ni en la segunda cita – sonrió – y tú y yo… no hemos tenido ninguna.

\- La tendremos – sonrió Natsu – pero no… no es un sitio para practicar sexo.

\- Que quede claro… yo no salgo con cantantes – sonrió Gray cerca de sus labios antes de marcharse hacia donde Natsu le había indicado.

Natsu sonrió, indagaría en sus afirmaciones porque estaba claro que ese chico tenía algo especial, algo que le llamaba la atención y algo… que le resultaba extrañamente conocido.


	6. Pasados

_Capítulo 6: pasados_

Caminaba entre los cuadros del pasillo pero no los observaba. Tan sólo pensaba en cómo podría recuperar el cincel que ese chico se había metido en sus calzoncillos para poder marcharse de la fiesta. Odiaba el ajetreo y sobre todo… ansiaba perder de vista a Natsu Dragneel. Tantas crías locas por conocerle y él sólo quería marcharse de su lado. Pensar que una vez fue como ellas le daba repelús. Había sido un idiota completo al dejarse embaucar por un farsante y egoísta como él.

\- Así que odias a los músicos – escuchó a Natsu a su espalda.

\- Digamos que no son mis profesionales favoritos en el mundo laboral.

Natsu no indagó más en el asunto hasta que llegaron al gran jardín de la zona de atrás del museo. Aquel lugar estaba en completo silencio, nadie andaba por allí y eso pareció relajar a Gray. Natsu sonrió al notar que ese chico y genio de las esculturas de hielo odiaba codearse con los famosos y prefería la soledad a ser acosado por la gente.

\- No eres como el resto de los artistas que conozco – dijo Natsu.

\- ¿Cómo debería de ser? – preguntó Gray extrañado.

\- No sé… diferente. Opuesto a lo que eres – le remarcó.

\- Oh… quieres decir que deberían gustarme las fiestas, con afición a emborracharme o drogarme, de buscar experiencias nuevas y peligrosas y debería dejarme influenciar por los artistas de pacotilla que piensan ser famosos y populares por romper de vez en cuando las normas – sonrió Gray.

\- Algo así – sonrió Natsu – aunque yo nunca me he drogado.

\- Y ya es mucho para un rockero – comentó Gray evitando más ese tema.

\- No te voy a discutir que de adolescente hice muchas tonterías, no me dejé influenciar precisamente por unos buenos famosos. Quizá sí tenías razón cuando decías que no te gustan mucho los músicos, era cierto que no fui para nada una buena persona.

\- Vaya… alguien que lo reconoce.

\- Me gustaban las fiestas, beber, estar con los miembros de mi grupo, me dejé influenciar por las discográficas, la publicidad, la fama hizo muchos estragos en mí y no estoy orgulloso de algunas cosas que hice. Hace unos años… decidí cambiar mi sistema de vida.

\- Bien por ti, pero eso no arreglará el daño que ya causaste – dijo Gray acercándose hacia la gran fuente y observando como el agua caía.

Natsu se acercó también hacia la fuente y la observó. Veía la estatua de ese pequeño ángel con su arco, tirando el chorro de agua por la boca y sonrió sin más captando la atención de Gray.

\- Tienes razón… no puedo arreglar el daño que hice y lo peor… es que ni siquiera recuerdo a las personas a las que dañé – confesó Natsu – pero sí recuerdo tres casos pese a no poder ponerle cara ni nombre. Uno de ellos… sé que jugué con un chiquillo, tenía novio pero me dio igual. Le rompí el corazón, destrocé su noviazgo y además… acabé acostándome luego también con su hermano – dijo Natsu casi avergonzado de aquello – y lo peor es que en aquel momento no me daba cuenta en qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo.

\- No fue nada ético – le remarcó Gray.

\- Lo sé. Me disculparía con ellos pero… como te he dicho, no los recuerdo. A una chica que era muy fan mía, también me la tiré. Cuando dijo que tenía algo conmigo, lo desmentí, fue tratada de mentirosa, todo el instituto se volvió en su contra y finalmente… se mudó de ciudad – aclaró Natsu – imagino que para encontrar una vida mejor. Y el último caso que también se me aparece en sueños… fue un chico al que le quité su primera vez sin importarme nada.

\- No parece tan serio como los otros – exclamó Gray.

\- No fue sólo eso… destruí a su familia, le hice daño a él, a su padre, destrocé sus sueños y aspiraciones. Ni siquiera sé qué fue de ellos o si aquel hombre pudo finalmente encontrar un nuevo trabajo para sacar adelante a su familia. Me habría gustado volver a verle y disculparme por todo lo que hice pero… supongo que es imposible. Sé que no cambia nada este hecho pero… al menos decidí cambiar.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Gray confuso – no entiendo por qué cambiaste hace un tiempo y no antes.

\- Porque me hundí – dijo Natsu finalmente – mi carrera llegó al tope, las ventas de mis CDS cayeron en picado, llegué al fondo de mi carrera y entonces… todos los que creí que eran mis amigos me abandonaron, dejaron que me hundiera solo. Creí que estaba bien influenciado y me di cuenta de que no era cierto, que me había convertido en una clase de persona a la que no podía reconocer en el espejo. No quería ser así. Decidí simplemente cambiar. Empecé a trabajar en una floristería y, tras varios años, regresé a la cima gracias a que la administrativa del local me escuchó cantar y mandó una maqueta a una discográfica. Regresé… pero no quería que regresase el antiguo Natsu, no el adolescente imbécil que jugaba con todo el mundo, quería uno nuevo y mejor.

\- Me alegra que te dieras cuenta de ello, pero como he dicho, no puedes reparar el daño que hiciste.

\- Lo sé. Sólo quiero no crear más dolor – susurró mirando el ángel de la cúspide de la fuente - ¿Cuál es tu historia?

\- Me acosté con un músico cuando era más joven – dijo Gray – y me jodió la vida, fin de la historia – aclaró tratando de marcharse.

\- Somos idiotas – dijo Natsu – nos creemos en la cima del mundo, al menos yo lo hacía. Lamento que te topases con un músico del mismo estilo que el mío.

\- No lo sientas tanto, aprendí la lección. No necesito músicos en mi vida, además… aprendí a defenderme en la vida, ya no soy ese crío insensato que era, me hizo madurar con rapidez y, sobretodo, aprendí que, si algún día llegaba a conseguir algo de fama, yo no sería como él.

\- Por eso odias las fiestas.

\- No bebo, no fumo, odio las multitudes y me gusta mi arte. No me gusta que intenten controlarme, tampoco me gustan los representantes que me digan dónde tengo que ir, qué tengo que vestir o cómo tengo que actuar frente a las cámaras o los paparazzi para ganar audiencia o clientela, soy como soy y me hago respetar como tal.

\- Es admirable. En cuanto te vi en aquella oficina, supe que tenías carácter, quizá por eso me llamaste tanto la atención.

\- ¿Sólo estás robándome instrumentos para poder hablar conmigo un rato sobre adolescencias? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Quería pasar un rato contigo y tratar de entenderte. Quizá también quería intentar seducirte pero creo que será algo imposible, aún sientes algo por ese cantante que te destrozó.

\- No es cierto, sólo siento odio por él.

\- Sientes dolor y el dolor lo causa el intenso amor que le profesaste y que él destruyó, por lo tanto… sientes algo. Quizá ya no le ames, pero sigue siendo una parte importante de tu vida y de tus recuerdos, él forjó el carácter que tienes ahora mismo. Lamento que te lastimasen. ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar?

\- No – dijo Gray con total sinceridad – yo ya no puedo enamorarme. Él se lo llevó todo, ya no queda nada en mí.

\- Eres un chico inteligente, atractivo y con un gran talento, te queda mucho, Gray – susurró Natsu – eres mejor persona de lo que yo fui, llevas mejor la fama de lo que yo la llevé.

\- Toda fama tiene un precio – dijo Gray mirando también el ángel de la fuente.

\- Sí. Mi fama fue mi perdición, perdí parte de mi humanidad, fui un capullo con mucha gente, perdí mi ética. ¿Qué perdiste tú?

\- Mi corazón – dijo Gray sin dilación – perdí mi inocencia, el amor, perdí la felicidad de mi familia y la mía propia.

Natsu cambió sus ojos por primera vez hacia ese chico moreno de intensos ojos azules que seguía con su mirada fija en la fuente. Le atraía, todo en él le atraía. Le gustaba no sólo su físico, sino la persona que era, lo abierto y sincero que resultaba ser, la dulzura y amabilidad que escondía en el fondo, le gustaba su carácter luchador.

\- Me atraes – dijo Natsu captando una vez más la mirada de Gray – me atrae todo de ti.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo enamorarme y menos de un músico.

\- Quiero intentarlo, quiero intentar curarte el corazón.

\- No se puede curar, mi corazón no está herido, está congelado – le remarcó Gray viendo cómo una pareja salía por la gran puerta y se dirigía hacia ellos, así que empezó a caminar hacia otro lado.

\- Derretiré ese hielo.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – le enfrentó Gray encarándole por primera vez, perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del otro.

\- Aún no lo sé, pero lo haré – le susurró con sus labios cerca de los de Gray – puedo hacerlo, quiero salvarte de tu oscuridad.

Gray se acercó ligeramente hacia sus labios aunque fue Natsu el que finalmente dio el último impulso hasta unirlos en un beso que le pareció único e irrepetible. Gray era un chico apasionado en el fondo, lo descubrió en aquel beso cargado de un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento que se desvaneció tan rápido como el chico se alejó de él.

\- Gracias por la fiesta, pero yo me retiro aquí – sonrió Gray enseñándole el cincel en sus manos.

Natsu sonrió al ver que su camisa estaba ligeramente movida y que Gray había aprovechado su excitación y las caricias en su abdomen, para apartar ligeramente el pantalón y poder quitarle el instrumento con el que siempre trabajaba y que le daría la libertad de esa fiesta que odiaba.

\- He bajado la guardia contigo, pero no volverá a pasar.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, no soy como los demás.

\- No… no lo eres – susurró Natsu – eres inteligente y manipulador – se dijo para sí mismo tocando con sus dedos los labios que segundos antes habían atrapado el mayor de los frutos prohibidos, que habían alcanzado el placer más intenso de todos, el deseo que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde la mañana anterior, desde que conoció a ese extraño escultor de hielo.

Gray salió del jardín y cruzó con rapidez la fiesta, saliendo por una de las puertas de atrás dejándose ver por los extrañados empleados que no entendían el motivo por el que un invitado se escabullía por detrás para no ser visto. Simplemente… Gray evitaba los focos, no quería convertirse en un famoso más, en un idiota como lo había sido Natsu aunque aquella idea le hizo detenerse. ¿Había cambiado realmente? ¿Era cierto que se sentía arrepentido de todo lo que hizo? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro entonces. ¡_No_! Sólo sería otro de sus trucos para arrastrarle a la cama, pero él no volvería a caer en esos trucos.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? – preguntó Sting abriendo la puerta trasera del todoterreno negro.

\- Sí, por favor, ya he tenido bastante de esta fiesta.

\- ¿Recuperaste lo que viniste a buscar?

\- Claro que sí – le dijo enseñándole el cincel.

\- No me refería a eso, sino a una explicación…

\- No necesito explicaciones, sé lo que pasó aquella vez, él mismo sabe lo que hizo, sabe la clase de persona que fue. Sólo intenta seducirme una vez más para llevarme a la cama, sin darse cuenta de que ya lo consiguió una vez. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy en realidad, no se acuerda de mí. No volveré a caer en su juego, no volveré a ser suyo.

Sting sonrió pero no dijo nada. Gray tenía esa mirada… ese brillo intenso en sus ojos, ése que indicaba que sentía algo, amor u odio… no estaba seguro, pero era un sentimiento, Natsu despertaba eso en él, Natsu alcanzaba su corazón para bien o para mal, pero Gray aún no se había percatado de aquello pese a que Sting ya empezaba a vislumbrarlo.

\- De acuerdo, volvamos a casa – comentó Sting cerrando la puerta finalmente y volviendo hacia el volante para conducir.


	7. Figuras

_Capítulo 7: Figuras_

El ruido del desorden, eso es lo que Sting escuchaba a su paso, cómo Gray iba lanzando todo al suelo mientras metía con desenfreno sus manos bajo su pantalón, rompiendo los botones de su camisa más que abriéndola con cuidado. Le había afectado ver a Natsu, de eso estaba seguro por la forma impulsiva en que se estaba comportando. Gray siempre era un chico frío, con un temperamento gélido que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, sentimientos o pasiones, pero ahora mismo… la irracionalidad vencía en él.

\- Ey, ey, ey, vamos, Gray – le intentó decir Sting, pero lo único que ganó al tratar de frenar sus más bajos impulsos fue que ese moreno atrapase sus labios con fuerza en un posesivo beso y lanzase su cuerpo sobre la mesa mientras él se bajaba los pantalones.

Estaba excitado, no cabía duda de ello, tanto, que Sting supo que sería imposible razonar con él en esa situación. Quizá cuando se desfogase empezase a reaccionar a sus palabras, porque en aquel instante, sólo lo veía como un animal que deseaba saciar sus ansias.

No había escuchado la conversación de aquellos dos en la fiesta, tampoco sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero una cosa estaba clara, había excitado a Gray y ese moreno no iba a saciar sus ansias con la persona a la que más odiaba. Sting resopló y llevó sus dedos a su entrada abriéndola ligeramente para permitirle a Gray que entrase. Ni siquiera dudó un segundo, entró de golpe, dando unas fuertes embestidas y consiguiendo que Sting lanzase algún jadeo al sentirle tan dentro de él.

A medida que se hundía en él, Gray parecía ir volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco, derramando amargas lágrimas cuando acabó eyaculando en su interior. Sting simplemente, se incorporó y le abrazó, apoyando el rostro de ese chico en su desnudo pecho y dejando que llorase.

\- Vale… ya está, Gray, ya está.

\- Lo siento – susurró Gray – yo no…

\- Lo sé. ¡_Dios_! Aún le amas.

\- No quiero amarle, sólo quiero… arrancarle de mi vida pero… él me provoca una y otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres desahogarte?

\- ¿Más? – preguntó Gray algo arrepentido de ese ataque que le había dado.

\- Me refería a hablarlo, no a sacar en el sexo todo lo que llevas guardado.

\- Se disculpó por todo lo que hizo en el pasado – dijo Gray sin más – y se guardó mi cincel bajo sus pantalones.

\- Suena muy a lo que haría Natsu – sonrió Sting – aunque no esperaba lo de la disculpa.

\- Es un truco suyo, es experto en esa clase de trucos.

\- Ni siquiera se acuerda de quién eres, quizá era sincero y se arrepiente.

\- Habría buscado mejor. Él hundió la carrera de mi padre, también destruyó mi vida, todas las desgracias de mi familia vinieron por su maldita culpa y aun así… no puedo dejar de sentir esto por él y no lo entiendo. Le odio y le… le quiero a la vez. Saber de sus propios labios que se follaba a otros, que sólo me utilizó y me desvirgó para dejarme tirado ha sido duro.

\- Sabías que se follaba a otros antes que a ti.

\- Sí, lo sabía, pero no es lo mismo saberlo que escucharlo de él en persona.

Los ojos de Gray se fijaron en la luz parpadeante del teléfono, parecía tener dos mensajes pendientes de ser escuchados. Miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana y había estado más de lo esperado en esa dichosa fiesta. Se subió los pantalones tras salir de Sting y caminó hasta el teléfono para darle al botón de escuchar los mensajes.

El primero era de la compañía de Natsu. Ya habían instalado el frío en el escenario para poder crear la estatua de hielo, hasta tenían contratados los andamios y el bloque de hielo llegaría por la mañana.

\- Pues sí se han dado prisa – comentó Sting con una sonrisa.

\- Demasiada – dijo Gray – pero cuanto antes acabe ese dichoso trabajo que no debía aceptar, antes me quitaré a Natsu de encima.

El segundo mensaje era de su hermano Jellal para recordarle que iba a dejar a Wendy con él esa semana. No pudo evitar ver la cara de Sting al acordarse de que la pequeña vendría por aquí.

\- Se acabó el sexo – sonrió Sting - ¿Qué harás con ella cuando estés trabajando?

\- La dejaré con mi padre esas horas o la llevaré conmigo.

\- ¿También a la cita con Natsu? – preguntó mirando una carta que había sacado de su americana.

\- ¿Qué cita con Natsu?

\- Te ha invitado a una cita. Mañana a las cinco de la tarde – dijo leyendo la carta.

\- No leas mis cosas, Sting – dijo Gray algo enfadado quitándole la tarjeta, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que ese desgraciado de Natsu ya se estaba pasando de la raya – no le aguanto.

\- No vayas entonces.

\- Claro que no iré – dijo Gray – ni loco iría a una cita con él. Además… mañana recojo a Wendy, la llevo a casa de mi padre y me iré a empezar con la estúpida estatua de Natsu. Ahora me voy a dormir – comentó algo molesto.

La mañana siguiente amaneció como cualquier otro día. Gray había dormido poco, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo, ese día, tras acostarse tan tarde, lo único que consiguió que abriera los ojos fue el insistente timbre de la puerta. Sabía de sobra quién era por el tono que estaba poniendo de la banda sonora de "Star Wars". Su hermano era un auténtico fan de la serie y no dejaría de tocar la banda en su timbre hasta que le abriera la puerta.

\- Vale, vale – gritó Gray bajando las escaleras con rapidez y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrir. Al hacerlo, se encontró a su hermano con una gran sonrisa y el dedo en el timbre – sólo tú puedes ser tan friki de Star Wars.

\- ¿Trasnochaste?

\- Sí, pero no por razones que crees. Me invitaron a una fiesta a la que no quería ir pero no pude evitarla. Ya te contaré.

\- Exacto… ya me contarás, porque vamos a perder el vuelo si me quedo más tiempo. Te dejo a Wendy aquí, con su maleta – dijo Jellal pasándole todo el equipaje a su hermano antes de agacharse para despedirse de su hija.

Observó en silencio la tierna despedida de su hermano con su hija. Era mejor no involucrarse en aquello. Cuando terminaron, Jellal le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y éste le deseó un feliz vuelo y una mejor estancia en su luna de miel. Los dos sonrieron cómplices y, finalmente, Gray pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Wendy observando cómo el coche se alejaba.

\- Papá se ha ido – dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa – comeremos helado hasta hartarnos – gritó dejando que Wendy se uniera y saliera corriendo a buscar helado en el frigorífico.

Gray sentó a Wendy encima de la gran isla de la cocina y le sacó el bote de helado mientras él se preparaba un café. La niña empezó a comer con lentitud el helado, observando a su tío preparándose el desayuno.

\- Tío… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

\- Trabajar – comentó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres venirte? No sabía si preferías ir con el abuelo o conmigo.

\- ¿Has hecho la figura ya?

\- No. Sólo me van a traer un gran bloque de hielo, empiezo hoy a esculpir.

\- Entonces no es emocionante – sonrió Wendy – me voy con el abuelo. Invítame a tu trabajo cuando se vea algo más que no sea un bloque liso de hielo. ¿De qué va el encargo?

\- De hacer un retrato de un cretino.

\- ¿Qué es un cretino? – preguntó Wendy sorprendida de esa palabra.

Para Gray la primera palabra que se le ocurrió fue "idiota", pero no quería empezar su semana con Wendy diciendo un insulto. Menuda educación iba a darle a la niña, su hermano le mataría al regresar.

\- Un necio – dijo Gray.

\- ¿Como un tonto?

\- Sí, exactamente, como un tipo sin talento y bastante… tonto. Un cretino egoísta.

\- Si no te cae bien, ¿por qué le haces el pedido?

\- Porque me convenció de una manera muy tonta. Me dejé convencer y tu tío Gray será lo que quieras… pero no queda mal nunca, voy a hacer lo que prometí y luego ya no volveré a ver al cretino.

Gray observó cómo Sting aparecía por el otro lado del pasillo, extrañamente vestido. Debía acordarse de que su sobrina andaría por allí y había bajado preparado.

\- Buenos días, Wendy. ¿Así que vas a casa de tu abuelo?

\- Sí – sonrió Wendy hacia el guardaespaldas de su tío.

\- Pues entonces yo mismo te llevaré en persona allí y luego me llevaré a tu tío al trabajo.

\- Genial – sonrió la pequeña y es que siempre había tenido un vínculo especial con Sting.

Tras el desayuno, los tres subieron en el vehículo para ir a la casa del padre de Gray a dejar a Wendy. Fue toda una sorpresa para Silver, quien le hizo prometer a Gray que iría a cenar a casa. Quiso aceptar, aunque no estaba seguro de si la tarde se le complicaría o no, así que prefirió decirle a su padre de comer al día siguiente.

Al llegar al gran escenario, Gray se dio cuenta de que era cierto, hacía frío y debían estar gastando mucho dinero para mantener un recinto como aquel en ese estado, al menos la parte del escenario que permanecía cerrada en una cámara hermética para mantener el hielo con sus propiedades sólidas.

\- Vaya – exclamó Gray al ver semejante columna helada.

\- ¿Le parece suficiente, señor Fullbuster? – preguntó el manager de Natsu.

\- Sí, creo que será suficiente.

\- Hemos instalado los andamios para usted. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que puede tardar en la obra?

\- ¿Con esta envergadura? Podría tardar tres o cuatro semanas y eso si me doy prisa – comentó Gray.

\- De acuerdo, empezaremos a planificar sus conciertos para un mes. Si necesita algo más, avíseme.

Gray se puso manos a la obra, empezando desde lo más alto, subiendo a la estructura para realizar la cabeza. Tenía una fotografía de Natsu que el manager le había dado para diseñar la estatua, sin embargo, cuando Natsu apareció bajo su andamio, supo que no todo sería tan fácil. Iba a tener que aguantarle.

\- ¿Qué tal están las vistas por ahí arriba? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Estupendas si te apartas – le comentó Gray.

\- Sigues enfadado porque soy un músico – sonrió – vamos… deja de hacerte el frío conmigo y hazme un sitio, voy a subir a verte.

\- ¿No te han dicho que necesito soledad para trabajar? No necesito distracciones.

\- Qué lastima, porque a mí me han dicho que siempre deberías tener a alguien contigo para supervisar.

\- No necesito que supervisen mi trabajo, nadie aquí entiende cómo se hacen las cosas, soy el único escultor de hielo en la ciudad – comentó Gray.

\- No para supervisar tu trabajo, sino tu seguridad. Es una estatua muy grande, ¿qué pasaría si te caes desde esa altura y te encuentras solo? Podrías morir aquí.

\- Tengo un arnés de seguridad.

\- Artista, escultor y le gusta el riesgo y la adrenalina, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida? Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

\- No digas tonterías, el Gran Natsu Dragneel jamás se enamora, sólo utiliza a la gente.

\- Pues tienes suerte, porque estás robando mi corazón. Vamos… baja. Tenemos una cita pendiente.

\- No voy a ir a tu cita, tengo trabajo.

\- Y yo un teléfono aquí para llamar a mi representante y a todos los que trabajan aquí y pedir que cierren el estadio y vuelvas mañana.

\- Tu representante no lo haría, quiere que acabe cuanto antes.

\- Ven conmigo esta noche y te prometo que mañana no me verás en todo el día.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Gray.

\- Completamente, no apareceré por aquí a pedirte citas ni nada por el estilo.

\- De acuerdo, si así te callas y me dejas en paz – sonrió Gray dejando soltar un poco la cuerda y haciendo rapel hasta tocar el suelo.


	8. Primera cita

_Capítulo 8: Primera cita._

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y aunque sus dedos fueron directamente al enganche de la cuerda de sujeción para quitarla, Natsu fue mucho más rápido que él, desatando la cuerda y creando un sonrojo que hacía años Gray no sufría. Apartó sus manos con rapidez al notar ese ínfimo roce, no quería tener nada que ver con Natsu y se daba cuenta de que cuánto más tiempo pasaba con él, más resurgían sus sentimientos.

\- Es un truco – se repetía mentalmente – sólo quiere llevarte a la cama así que relájate.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Natsu cerca de su rostro – he preparado algo especial.

\- Yo no necesito nada especial – comentó Gray – sé muy bien lo que quieres conseguir de mí.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero de ti – le agregó Natsu con dureza.

\- Quieres sexo y luego me abandonarás. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Por un instante, ante aquellas palabras que parecían más una reprimenda que una advertencia o un exceso de información, llegó a pensar que ese chico guardaba cierto resentimiento. No era sólo que no le gustasen los músicos… era él, tenía algo contra él.

\- ¿Qué te hice? – preguntó Natsu confuso, confundiendo también a Gray – vamos… - le cogió de los hombros – esas palabras tuyas reflejan odio hacia mí, así que debí hacerte algo, necesito saber si es así.

\- Déjame en paz, ni siquiera puedes recordarme, no te importé nada.

Gray salió de allí dispuesto a afrontar esa maldita cita con tal de perder a Natsu de su vista, sin embargo, el cantante se dio cuenta de algo… era cierto, se conocían de antes y le había hecho daño en el pasado. Quizá no se acordase de él, pero no podía dejar las cosas así ahora que había encontrado a una de las víctimas.

\- Seré imbécil – se enfadó consigo mismo – si tuve a un chico como él al alcance de mi mano, ¿por qué le dejé escapar? – se preguntó a sí mismo – soy estúpido… sólo te utilicé y ahora el destino me juega la mala pasada de enamorarme de ti cuando tú ya me odias – susurró para sí mismo con una triste sonrisa – y ni siquiera sé cómo arreglar mi error porque no te recuerdo – vamos… piensa, Natsu… "_Gray_", "_Gray_", ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?

Prefirió no pensar más en todo eso, era mejor ir poco a poco, conocerle de nuevo y tratar de ir recordando a ese chico. Al menos ahora sabía algo importante… se conocían, le odiaba a él y, en ese caso, podía disculparse, podía conquistar de nuevo su corazón por muy difícil que fuera, quería a ese chico y no sabía por qué, pero todo su cuerpo le gritaba que era él, lo deseaba y no para una noche, lo deseaba a su lado.

Caminó hasta el coche y abrió la puerta asustando levemente a Gray, quien miraba los mensajes de trabajo que había recibido en su teléfono. Ambos se observaron en silencio unos tensos segundos y entonces… Natsu habló.

\- Lamento lo que te hice en el pasado.

\- Ni te acuerdas de lo que hiciste – dijo Gray apartando la mirada de él.

\- Es cierto, no lo recuerdo, pero lo haré. Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, porque te equivocas en algo… no eres sólo un juego, quiero algo más contigo, mucho más que llevarte a la cama, ese Natsu quedó en el olvido.

\- Que quede una cosa clara… no vas a convencerme con esas palabras, las he escuchado antes y no… no me creo que te hayas enamorado de mí en un par de días.

\- No ha sido en un par de días, creo que ya sentía algo por ti del pasado, puede que no me acuerde, pero mi cuerpo reacciona a ti, desde el primer momento en que te volví a ver, algo me dijo que te necesitaba a ti, una fuerza sobrenatural me atraía hacia ti. Eres tú y no pararé hasta descubrir qué te hice y cómo puedo ganarme tu perdón y tu confianza de nuevo, quiero conquistar tu corazón.

\- Pues tienes mucho trabajo por delante – le aclaró Gray.

Natsu subió al coche empujando a Gray en el asiento y le indicó la dirección a seguir al chófer. Por la sonrisilla que puso ese moreno, Natsu entendió una cosa, conocía la dirección y posiblemente… en el pasado le habría llevado allí. Aun así, no dijo nada, mantuvo el silencio.

No tardaron en llegar al parque. La mano de Natsu fue a abrir la puerta, pero sintió la mano de Gray detenerla un segundo. Otro tenso silencio se formó y entonces… la dura mirada de Gray se cruzó con la dulce de Natsu.

\- Si me llevas a los lugares donde tuvimos nuestras citas, te demostraré todo lo que hicimos en esos sitios – le dijo – te ayudaré a que recuerdes quién soy, te desafío a que intentes acordarte de todo lo que me hiciste – le retó.

\- Será complicado – dijo Natsu.

\- Venga ya… llevabas a todas tus citas a los mismos lugares, yo sólo recrearé lo que hicimos en cada sitio – sonrió Gray.

\- De acuerdo.

Bajaron del coche en el parque, pero tal y como bajaron, Gray se acercó al oído de Natsu mientras miraba un pequeño sendero entre la vegetación, uno oscuro y que nadie transitaba. Lo señaló con el dedo.

\- Juguemos a algo – le susurró al oído – juguemos a que sólo existimos tú y yo – le susurró haciendo que Natsu abriera los ojos ante aquella frase.

\- Joder – susurró para sí mismo entendiendo que aquello era exactamente lo que él decía cuando escondía a sus citas, para que nadie le viera con ellos. Entendió que también a Gray le había escondido y sintió en ese instante, lo que ese chico debió sentir al verse tan poco cosa, casi como si se avergonzase de que le vieran con él – yo… - intentó disculparse Natsu, pero Gray continuó.

\- Me tragué tus palabras – sonrió Gray – creí de verdad que sólo querías estar conmigo y yo te amaba tanto que entré en este sendero contigo – dijo mientras caminaba por el sendero, Natsu simplemente le siguió – aquí… fue la primera vez que me atreví a cogerte de la mano, tú eras mi primer novio en serio – sonrió Gray.

Natsu sintió entonces cómo el dedo pequeño de Gray rozaba el suyo con timidez, Gray intentaba imitar lo que ocurrió la primera vez. El sonrojo de sus mejillas captó la atención de Natsu, esa sencillez, su inocencia.

\- Mierda… eras virgen – aclaró Natsu recordando cuántos vírgenes habían pasado por sus manos, eran los que más le habían gustado.

\- Sí… lo era. ¿Es que no te gusta la idea? En aquella época te encantaba – sonrió Gray cogiendo su mano al final – caminamos cogidos de la mano y me sentí tan apreciado que no podía ver cómo me ocultabas de las miradas de la gente, sólo pensaba en hacerte feliz.

A cada palabra que salía de los labios de Gray, un trozo del corazón del cantante se rompía. No se daba cuenta cuando era un adolescente del daño que hacía y ahora… al escuchar de su propia boca y sentir la cálida piel de la mano de Gray sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber jugado con él. Una cosa era saberlo y otra… que ese chico le hiciera sentir exactamente como él se sentía en aquel entonces.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al invernadero? No está lejos – sonrió Gray.

Natsu sabía lo que le esperaba allí, más de un chico había caído en ese invernadero y por el resoplido que dio pensando lo peor, Gray sonrió.

\- Tranquilo… no nos acostamos allí – sonrió Gray.

\- Menos mal – susurró Natsu algo más relajado.

\- Vamos, anímate y disfruta, es una cita – le insistió Gray pese a saber lo mal que lo estaba pasando Natsu.

\- Estás disfrutando con mi dolor, ¿verdad?

\- Que te quede una cosa clara… tú me partiste el corazón, me heriste así que no me hables de dolor, sólo te estoy mostrando lo que hacías y la clase de persona que eras, aguanta tu dolor como mejor puedas, igual que yo cargo el mío como puedo – le dijo Gray de forma directa y con el tono más frío que pudo sacar en su voz.

Observó cómo Gray volvía a sonreír, fingiendo volver a ser ese adolescente al que él destruyó, cogiendo su mano y tirando de él pese a la seriedad de Natsu. No podía negar que disfrutaba al estar en compañía de ese chico pero… también le estaba rompiendo el corazón conocer el detalle de las citas que tuvieron, tenía miedo a llegar a cuando tuvieron sexo, porque sabía que seguramente no habría sido precisamente la experiencia de su vida para él.

Entraron en el invernadero y el sonrojo se hizo presente en Natsu al sentir cómo Gray cogía sus muñecas y le empujaba tras él hasta un árbol cercano. La espalda de Gray tocó el tronco, sus manos habían subido al cuello de la camisa del cantante y le mantenía allí frente a él, obligándole a empotrarle contra el árbol. Supo al instante que estaba recreando lo que ocurrió, seguramente él mismo había querido sexo, había intentado forzar un poco pero Gray se negaría a dárselo esa vez, le había dicho muy claramente que no habían hecho nada en el invernadero.

Sin embargo, puede que no fuera exactamente nada… puesto que Gray acercó sus labios a los de Natsu y le besó con pasión pese a no meter la lengua. Era un beso simple, un movimiento suculento de sus labios, adictivo. Tenía razón ese chico… ese sabor le resultaba familiar, su olor, su comportamiento, habían tenido algo en el pasado y no podía recordarle, pero era algo importante.

Quizá la situación estaba mal, o lo había estado en su primera cita pero no podía negar que había deseado probar los labios de ese chico desde que le conoció hacía unos días. Pensó que sus labios sabrían a gloria y en realidad… sabían a amargo dolor y resentimiento, aun así le gustaban. Él era el responsable de su dolor y sólo él podía curarle, lo sabía, pero iba a tratar de sanar su corazón como fuera.

\- ¿Cuántas citas tuvimos? – preguntó Natsu preocupado.

\- Oh… creo que fui de tus conquistas fáciles, los vírgenes debíamos serlo. Ya sabes cómo es el primer amor, lo damos todo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- ¿Cuándo tuvimos sexo? – preguntó más directamente esta vez.

\- Un mes. Tardé un mes en acostarme contigo.

\- Un mes… tuve algunos más rápidos que tú – sonrió algo más relajado – no esperaba tanto por nadie, debiste importarme ya de por sí.

\- No lo creo. No te importé nada. Me follaste en un cuarto de baño y te dio igual.

La sonrisa de Gray hizo que Natsu se sintiera peor, sabiendo que ocultaba más información pero seguramente no pensaba decírsela.

\- Se acabó esta mierda de cita – dijo Natsu cogiendo el brazo de Gray – haremos las cosas bien.

\- Es tarde, Natsu, ya no puedo sentir nada. Además… hay mucha gente ahí fuera.

\- Me da igual que me vean contigo y a menos que tú tengas problemas con eso… yo gritaría a los cuatro vientos que quiero estar contigo – gritó Natsu arrastrándole tras de sí hasta sacarlo al paseo principal donde las parejas caminaban cogidas de la mano – ahora la cita, la controlo yo – dijo finalmente sacando a Gray una mueca de asombro.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Natsu lo sacaría frente a todos, que le daría igual que le vieran con un chico, que le vieran con pareja pese a que ahora mismo no lo eran. Gray abrió los ojos al encontrarse en mitad de la plaza central del parque, con Natsu cogiéndole la mano y todos mirándoles, con niños que corrían hacia ellos para pedirle autógrafos a Natsu y preguntándoles quién era ese chico, a lo que Natsu sólo respondió una cosa… su novio.

\- ¿Novio? – susurró Gray ante la incertidumbre, porque no, él no quería ser su novio, no era su novio, pero antes de poder quejarse, Natsu le sonrió dejando sus palabras estancadas en su garganta.


	9. Segunda cita

_Capítulo 9: Segunda cita._

Novio… ésa era una palabra que hizo a Gray fruncir el ceño. Odiaba esa palabra y más cuando significaba estar unido a ese engreído y sin embargo… una parte de su corazón había reaccionado con cierto toque de felicidad. Quizá porque siempre deseó que él dijera eso, que gritase al mundo entero que eran "novios" aunque jamás lo hizo.

\- Yo no soy tu novio – le aclaró Gray enfadado.

\- Al final de esta cita lo serás – le dijo Natsu con una mirada de auténtica decisión, una mirada que hizo que Gray se sonrojase por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad.

\- Maldita sea – susurró para sí mismo – no caigas en su trampa, Gray – se repitió para él aunque no pudo evitar seguir a Natsu hacia donde se suponía que caminaba.

\- Déjame hacer una llamada, porque se acabó tu cita, yo te invité a una cita y vas a seguir mi plan – aclaró Natsu.

\- No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado más.

\- A éste sí vendrás.

\- ¿Quieres que siga recordándote todo lo que hiciste?

\- No podrás, porque el sitio donde pensaba llevarte es un lugar al que no he llevado a nadie.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a Gray y su rostro fue incapaz de esconderlo, algo que hizo que Natsu sonriera de nuevo al ver que por fin, ese chico empezaba a bajar un poco la guardia.

\- Es cierto que empezaba la cita en un lugar al que he traído a cientos de chicos, pero tú eres especial, por eso iba a llevarte a un sitio sólo para ti, en exclusivo. ¿Vas a acompañarme? – le preguntó dándole la mano.

\- Qué remedio – se quejó aunque en parte quería saber dónde pensaba llevarle.

Cruzaron el parque ante la atenta mirada de la gente y pese a que hubo algunas personas que detenían a la pareja para pedirle autógrafos al cantante. Para Gray eso no era nada del otro mundo, sabía lo conocido que era Natsu y más entre los adolescentes. Las chicas se sonrojaban al verle y se ruborizaban aún más al acercarse a pedirles los autógrafos.

\- Te encanta ser el centro de atención – sonrió Gray.

\- No te creas… antes lo disfrutaba más que ahora. Últimamente… hasta echo un poco de menos el tener un poco de intimidad, pero tranquilo, donde te llevo tendremos intimidad.

\- Ya… entonces tendría que llamar a mi seguridad – comentó Gray – no vaya a ser que quieras secuestrarme o algo así.

\- Por supuesto… llama a quien quieras – sonrió Natsu con incredulidad – pero tu amante no está invitado a mi cita, eso quiero que lo sepas.

Gray chasqueó los labios al sentirse un poco descubierto respecto a la relación extraña que mantenía con su guardaespaldas. Estaba claro que Natsu había hecho los deberes y se había informado antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? No se lo he dicho a nadie.

\- Por la forma en que os mirabais y cómo te rozaba el brazo cuando te abría la puerta para entrar en el coche. Aunque también sé que no es nada serio o no estarías aquí en mi cita – comentó Natsu – es… ¿Sexo?

\- Qué más te da – dijo enfadado Gray viendo el coche finalmente y acercándose hacia él.

\- Eso es un sí… sólo sexo. Bueno… eso puedo igualarlo – sonrió.

\- No voy a tener sexo contigo.

\- Por supuesto, no hoy, no entraba en mis planes – sonrió aún más retomando el control de su cita que Gray le había quitado con anterioridad – tienes mucho carácter y eso me gusta. No entiendo aún cómo te pude dejar escapar en aquel entonces.

\- En aquel entonces te recuerdo que era virgen e inexperto en el campo del amor, te aprovechaste. Pero… como te dije, no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Por supuesto que no, ahora sabes mis intenciones, voy a conquistarte.

\- Más quisieras – aclaró Gray entrando finalmente en el coche.

Un segundo permaneció Natsu sujetando la puerta del vehículo para lanzar una sonrisa. No era un chico fácil, pero lo conseguiría, confiaba en sus habilidades, en su encanto y en cómo había cambiado en ese tiempo, ya no era el adolescente idiota que una vez fue, había madurado o eso quería creer al menos.

Natsu subió al vehículo y no soltó palabra alguna en todo el camino, dejando que ese moreno mirase por la ventanilla intentando identificar dónde se dirigían, finalmente, Gray abrió los ojos al encontrarse en una playa desierta de las afueras de la gran ciudad.

\- ¿Una excursión a la playa? – preguntó incrédulo aunque luego lanzó una gran sonrisa – eso lo hacía en las excursiones del colegio.

\- Esto no será una de colegio – le aclaró Natsu cogiéndole de la mano para guiarle hacia la bahía.

No esperaba gran cosa, sinceramente… él nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustase la playa, de hecho… hasta le molestaba. La arena en sus dedos, la sal del agua, mojarse para secarse… encima en aquella oscuridad sin sol… no parecía tener ningún atractivo, hasta que al girar por las tablas de madera la pequeña colina, descubrió aquel pasillo de tablas iluminado con las velas, indicando el camino a seguir hacia la mesa que estaba preparada al fondo.

Por un instante, se sintió especial tal y como le había dicho Natsu que se sentiría. Era cierto que tenía cierto toque para el romanticismo y aun así… no podía dejar de pensar en que le traicionaría en cualquier momento.

\- Vamos – le aclaró Natsu.

\- No me gusta la playa – le insistió Gray tratando de evitar que se viera su sonrojo, aunque no era complicado con aquella oscuridad.

\- Peor para ti, yo voy a darme un baño antes de ir a cenar.

Gray observó con mayor sonrojo aún cómo Natsu se desvestía y empezaba a correr hacia el agua. Ese chico estaba muy mal de la cabeza para irse al agua a esas horas de la noche, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto. Al final, con una sonrisa, Gray también se quitó la ropa para acompañarle. Era mejor seguirle en sus locuras a arrepentirse luego de no haber participado en su "_cita_" y pudiera decirle algo al respecto.

Metió primero los pies dentro del agua. ¡_Estaba fría_! Demasiado fría para su gusto y pensó en retirarse, sin embargo, sintió la mano de Natsu tirando de él hasta que le zambulló entero tras de sí. Ambos gritaron por el frío, sin embargo, también las risas se hicieron presentes al momento al divertirse tratando de tirarse mutuamente a esa fría agua, lanzándose tierra que cogían sus manos del fondo.

Apenas estuvieron unos minutos por el frío que recorría sus cuerpos y al salir, se dirigieron con rapidez donde estaba la mesa preparada. Allí unas toallas les aguardaban, todo lo que Natsu había preparado para esa cena romántica con él.

Una vez abrigado con la toalla, se sentó en la silla observando cómo un joven camarero venía a servir la comida. Natsu simplemente lo miraba con calma, sonriendo al ver cómo en realidad, se implicaba en aquella cita pese a su negativa principal de estar junto a él.

\- No sabía exactamente cuál es tu comida favorita así que mandé preparar varias cosas, algo de pasta italiana, un poco de comida japonesa y otro poco de comida estadounidense. Puedes elegir.

\- Muy precavido – comentó Gray – soy japonés, me gusta la comida japonesa, pero tampoco me disgusta la demás.

\- Tu nombre no es muy japonés que digamos y sé algo más de ti, algo más íntimo.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió Gray.

\- Sí…

\- Deslúmbrame, por favor…

\- Yo fui importante para ti, acabo de ver ese tatuaje que te hiciste en el pecho, es el logotipo de mi banda, justo en el corazón. ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿Y qué? Un simple error – comentó Gray con una sonrisa – no debí tatuarme nada, pero era un estúpido adolescente.

\- Me querías de verdad y yo… te traicioné, pero esta vez me encargaré de no traicionarte.

\- Claro que no me traicionarás, porque no pienso salir contigo ni enamorarme de nuevo de ti. Aprendí la lección.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Natsu acercándose con lentitud a él, observando a la luz de las velas esas mejillas sonrojadas que tanto le atraían.

\- En serio – le retó Gray acercándose hacia él, completamente seguro de lo que hacía.

La sonrisa de Natsu era cada vez más intensa a medida que su rostro avanzaba hacia el de ese chico, cruzando la mesa hasta llegar a sus labios. Tan sólo los rozó un instante, asegurando el terreno, casi como pidiendo permiso para poder seguir. Gray olió su aroma, ése que tanto le atraía.

El sensual roce de sus labios hizo que Gray cerrase los ojos, abriendo ligeramente sus labios para que, finalmente, Natsu atrapase sus labios, besando y disfrutando de esos labios que una vez poseyó y que pese a no recordarlo, se moría por volver a estar con ese chico de fuerte carácter que había robado su corazón.

\- Es mejor que cenemos y dejemos estar esto – susurró Gray.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas? Sólo era un beso. Te prometí que no pasaría nada en esta cita.

\- Pero me has besado – comentó Gray.

\- Un beso… que no me has negado.

\- ¿Por qué te lo negaría cuando es lo único que conseguirás de mí? Admito que la cita no está nada mal, algo tenías que ganarte… pero sólo esto. Ahora disfrutemos de la cena.

\- Claro.

Natsu dio la señal para que el camarero empezase a servir la comida y así disfrutar de la velada. Apenas hablaron, al menos no del pasado, tan sólo del futuro y los planes que tenían.


	10. Un error

_Capítulo 10: Un error._

Dio una y otra vuelta en la cama pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Esa cita con Natsu le había trastocado todos los planes, todas sus ideas. Odiaba a Natsu, le odiaba por todo lo que había sufrido en su pasado por su culpa y, sin embargo, en esa cita le había amado, en aquel beso que él mismo le dio en el invernadero lo había deseado, ver su rostro de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de todos los errores que cometió le había llegado al corazón… a ese congelado corazón del cual creyó que jamás volvería a sentir nada y ahora… sentía de nuevo dolor, confusión y el sentimiento más aterrador de todos… el amor.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Gray dejando que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla, dándose la vuelta de nuevo para centrarse en la ventana, en la luna y esas estrellas que lentamente eran cubiertas por las nubes.

Se centró en el cielo, en la pequeña araña que colgaba de un hilo fuera de su ventana. Era imposible dormir con todo lo que había vivido ese día. Él había intentado fastidiar la cita y Natsu había salido con una segunda cita aún mejor. No podía creerse que frente a todas las personas de aquel parque hubiera tenido el descaro de soltar que eran novios. La prensa se centraría en eso si se enteraba y no parecía importarle a Natsu.

\- ¿Cómo puede no importarte la prensa? – Se preguntó a sí mismo – siempre me mantenías escondido, nunca dejaste que nadie se enterase de que yo existía, de que salimos durante un mes… y ahora… ¿Por qué ahora, Natsu? – dejó Gray que las lágrimas brotasen - ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora que no quiero amarte?

Un estornudo salió al instante, sorprendiendo también a Gray al sentir un escalofrío por su cuerpo. ¡_Era lo que le faltaba_! Resfriarse.

\- Maldita sea… y todo por haber seguido a ese cabeza hueca a bañarme semidesnudo en el mar – se quejó aunque el rubor subió a sus mejillas al recordar casi desnudo a Natsu – mierda… - subió el edredón hasta cubrir su rostro, dándose cuenta de que no debía pensar en esas cosas, sólo debía odiarle.

Dos días pasaron y pese a sus ojeras y el maldito resfriado que no parecía mejorar, no tuvo más remedio que ir a continuar con el trabajo. Faltaba mucho por hacer aún, tan sólo tenía parte del rostro de Natsu tallado, pero Wendy había decidido ir ese día con él para ver sus progresos. Al menos… ese cantante había cumplido su promesa y no había vuelto a molestarle en esos días tras su cita, pero por alguna extraña razón, Gray miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, esperando verle, con una esperanza que no quería tener pero que ahí estaba, porque no podía negar que una parte de él, pese a odiarle, quería verle.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que ese chico no volvería por allí, él mismo le había negado la entrada mientras trabajase. Dio un par de golpes más al hielo para perfeccionar la nariz de Natsu cuando le vino aquel estornudo desde lo más hondo del pecho, justo en el momento de dar el golpe, el cincel resbaló ligeramente y el martillo golpeó el hielo del lateral de la nariz creando un agujero.

\- Pedazo de animal – se escuchó bajo un sorprendido Gray con los ojos centrados en ese agujero – me acabas de hacer un piercing – se quejó Natsu desde abajo.

\- Cállate, idiota – le comentó Gray – esto estaba en el programa.

\- ¿Cómo va a estar eso en tu programa? Yo no llevo piercing en la nariz – le aclaró – baja aquí y te lo muestro más de cerca.

\- Cállate, sólo es un pequeño golpe.

\- Tienes que compensarme eso – sonrió Natsu – y voy a invitarte a ti y a tu sobrina a un parque de atracciones.

\- Ni loco iré contigo a ningún lado – exclamó Gray desde arriba.

\- Sí… un parque de atracciones – dijo alegre Wendy – vamos, tío Gray, yo quiero ir.

Ahora veía Gray lo que ese chico quería conseguir, esa maldita sonrisa triunfante que demostraba en su rostro, sabiendo que Wendy no se negaría y él sería arrastrado a ir tras ellos.

Chasqueó los labios y no le quedó más remedio que bajar por su sobrina. Era increíble cómo Natsu aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad para intentar estar más tiempo a su lado. Le molestaba que utilizase sus debilidades, como a su sobrina, pero otra parte… sentía felicidad de que Natsu estuviera pensando en él y en cada instante para permanecer más tiempo a su lado.

\- De acuerdo, iremos al parque de atracciones – aceptó Gray bajando de los andamios, escuchando cómo a sus espaldas, esos dos chocaban la mano como si ya lo tuvieran planeado. ¡_Seguramente había chantajeado a su sobrina con comprarle algo o con dinero_!

Natsu y Wendy parecían congeniar muy bien. Gray observaba desde abajo cómo ambos subían una y otra vez en las diferentes atracciones, disfrutando y tirando de él hacia la siguiente. Agotado tras dos horas allí, Natsu se sentó en el banco junto a Gray, quien sostenía un helado que acababa de comprarse sin perder de vista a su sobrina, que iba hacia una atracción de agua para niños pequeños donde Natsu no podía subir.

\- ¿De qué es el helado?

\- De plátano – acabó confesando Gray, viendo la gran sonrisa de Natsu.

\- Si querías un plátano, yo podía haberte ayudado – comentó con una pícara sonrisa bajando su mirada hacia sus pantalones, indicándole su miembro.

\- Imbécil pervertido – le dijo Gray dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, algo que hizo reír a Natsu.

\- Vale… seré serio. También me gusta el helado de plátano.

\- No pienso darte – le dijo Gray sin más, haciendo sonreír a Natsu.

\- ¿En serio? – se acercó Natsu a él - ¿Me haces un piercing en mi preciosa nariz, te comes un plátano frente a mí y no quieres darme un poquito para probar?

\- Aléjate de mí, estás consumiendo parte de mi "espacio vital" – como decía Gray, algo que hizo sonreír aún más a Natsu, quien descaradamente, sacó la lengua con rapidez y se acercó al cucurucho arrastrando con la punta de la lengua parte de la copa del helado para probarlo.

\- Sí… delicioso.

Gray se había quedado completamente rojo al ver aquello y más aún la gente que pasaba al lado de ambos y veían ese descaro de los dos chicos que no parecían cortarse en público.

La terrible tos que Gray había estado sufriendo los últimos días, regresó en aquel instante, consiguiendo que Natsu se pusiera serio y le arrebatase el helado de sus manos antes de escuchar la queja del moreno.

\- Ey… devuélvemelo.

\- Con ese resfriado no deberías estar comiendo esto.

\- Por favor… trabajo en un maldito frigorífico con hielo, no va a matarme un helado. Devuélvemelo.

\- No – dijo Natsu intentando comérselo él entero mientras Gray se lanzaba sobre él intentando arrebatárselo, sin embargo, Natsu se lo consiguió comer antes.

\- Eres increíble… me debes un helado.

\- Cuando te recuperes, te compro otro – le aclaró Natsu con la boca llena y casi con lágrimas en los ojos por lo frío que estaba.

\- ¿Podemos ir a la casa de los espejos? – preguntó Wendy al bajar de la atracción, señalándoles a ambos aquella casa laberíntica llena de espejos.

\- Claro… estoy convencido de que tu aburrido tío podría acompañarnos esta vez.

\- Entraré – dijo al final Gray pese a que seguía sin encontrarse muy bien.

Los tres fueron hacia la casa de los espejos. Prácticamente nadie quería entrar así que tenían todo el laberinto para ellos. Gray prefirió entrar por la parte norte y Natsu le observó con algo de temor al ver esas mejillas enrojecidas, seguramente por el resfriado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Natsu con preocupación.

\- Sí – dijo Gray aparentando fortaleza.

\- Si no estás bien, puedes quedarte fuera.

\- ¿Y perderme el poder ganarte? – sonrió Gray – por favor… yo llegaré primero al centro de la habitación.

Natsu no pudo ni contestarle al ver cómo ese moreno entraba, así que él entró por su carril y trató de seguir los senderos. Podía ver a Wendy reflejada en algunos espejos y entonces, en uno del fondo observó a Gray caminando. No podía estar seguro de dónde estaba entre tanto espejo, pero debía andar por ahí. Siguió caminando, perdiendo de vista a Gray hasta que, en el centro de una sala, apareció en tres espejos, agarrándose con dificultad y con mala cara.

\- ¿Gray? – preguntó Natsu intentando que éste le contestase estuviera donde estuviera.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Gray.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Perfectamente – le aclaró, observando Natsu en los espejos cómo el chico se recomponía y seguía caminando, alejándose de aquellos espejos que quedaron en blanco de nuevo. Quizá estaba a su espalda, o quizá era el reflejo de algún espejo del alto techo que abarcaba todo el laberinto y reflejaba sobre otro espejo de abajo, no estaba seguro.

Natsu continuó caminando, viendo su reflejo en algún espejo, observando a Wendy feliz corriendo entre otros espejos buscando el centro de la habitación y entonces, volvió a ver a Gray en uno de los espejos del fondo, apoyando su mano sobre uno de los espejos, intentando aguantarse y respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas rojas presas del resfriado.

\- Gray – se asustó Natsu al ver cómo éste se desplomaba – mierda, Gray – gritó mientras corría por el laberinto intentando buscar al chico entre los diferentes caminos, entre los espejos.

No podía encontrarlo, por más giros que daba, por más que corría entre los espejos y los pasillos, no podía dar con él y la preocupación aumentaba cada vez más. Chasqueó los labios frustrado pero se mantuvo corriendo, girando una y otra vez en los pasillos hasta que finalmente, le vio, tirado en el suelo frente a él.

\- Gray – gritó Natsu llegando hasta él y agachándose a su lado.

Su mano se colocó instintivamente en su frente, sintiendo el intenso calor que desprendía. No necesitaba un termómetro ni ser médico para saber que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Su respiración parecía dificultosa y, preso por la preocupación… Natsu prefirió sacarlo de allí y dar por finalizada aquella experiencia en el parque de atracciones. Lo cogió en brazos y buscó a Wendy para salir de allí.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. La cabeza le daba vueltas y al elevar su mano hacia su frente, sus dedos se toparon con aquella toalla humedecida. Intentó pensar en lo que había ocurrido, recordaba el parque de atracciones y, en cambio, ahora estaba en su habitación, con la oscuridad reinando en ella, dejando que la luna iluminase levemente algún tramo de la cama.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó a sí mismo intentando incorporarse, dejando que la toalla resbalase hasta caer sobre el edredón que cubría sus piernas.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Natsu a su lado, sentado en una silla mientras le observaba – te traeré algo de comer, debes tener hambre.

\- No mucha – aclaró Gray - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Te traje a casa cuando te desmayaste por la fiebre. Debiste decirme que no te encontrabas bien en vez de aceptar.

\- Estaba bien – mintió Gray.

\- No te hagas el duro conmigo en estos casos, me has preocupado.

\- No tenías por qué – intentó apartar su rostro Gray – pero… gracias.

\- Ya… de nada – aclaró Natsu – aunque he tenido bastante gratitud al verte medio desnudo de nuevo, he tenido que ponerte el pijama – sonrió triunfante.

\- Imbécil – le gritó cabreado Gray.

\- Por cierto… bonito tatuaje, el símbolo de mi banda justo en el pecho.

\- Fue una estupidez de adolescente.

\- En realidad… me ha gustado verlo, al menos fui importante para ti.

\- Más de lo que yo lo fui para ti – le remarcó Gray.

\- Es posible… pero eres importante para mí ahora. Sé que no sirve de mucho pero no puedo cambiar el pasado Gray, pero sí puedo cambiar el futuro y sé que en parte… puedo volver a sanar el corazón que una vez herí – comentó Natsu acercándose hasta él, sentándose en el colchón a su lado y acariciando con su mano la nuca del joven, acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un pasional beso que no querría soltar jamás, dejando que su pulgar se deslizase por la mejilla del moreno.


	11. El invitado

_Capítulo 11: El invitado._

Sus ojos pasaban de la sopa al rostro de Natsu que sonreía al verle soplar. Por un momento, Gray no supo si el sonrojo de sus mejillas era debido a su alta temperatura o a que aún tenía algo de vergüenza cuando ese cantante aún le miraba de esa forma en que lo hacía. No podía negar que seguía sintiendo una extraña atracción hacia él, una atracción que no debería sentir, sólo odio y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

\- Deja de mirarme así – dijo Gray algo molesto.

\- Encima que te preparo una rica sopa para que te mejores.

\- No te lo he pedido.

\- Evidentemente, eres demasiado terco para ello. Wendy ya está acostada, le he dado de cenar y tras leerle unas páginas de un libro suyo, se ha quedado como un tronco. Debía estar cansada del día de hoy. Voy a ir a por un termómetro. ¿Lo tienes en el baño?

\- En el botiquín de la cocina, segundo armario de arriba – le explicó Gray.

\- Vale, ahora vuelvo. Pórtate bien y cómete toda la sopa.

Gray empezó a comer, esta vez algo más rápido al encontrarse solo y sin la atenta mirada de Natsu. En una de las últimas cucharadas, se detuvo, observando ese líquido en la cuchara y dándose cuenta de que realmente… Natsu debía haber estado preocupado cuando se desplomó. Eso le hizo sonreír, nunca habría imaginado que él podría preocupar a ese cantante, pero parecía estar cambiando. Aun así, quería negarse el poder verle de esa forma, porque podía ser otro de sus trucos.

\- ¿Aún piensas que es un truco? – preguntó Sting apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Qué más da lo que yo piense, tú ya tienes una idea, ¿no?

\- No creo que sea un truco, llegó aquí muy preocupado por ti y hasta estuvo cuidando de Wendy en tu lugar.

\- ¿Por qué le dejaste entrar? – preguntó Gray mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojado aún.

\- ¿Preferías que lo hubiera dejado en la calle contigo y con Wendy? Te bajó del coche en brazos, llamó al timbre y me pidió que te metiera en la cama, creí que era mejor que él se quedase, se le veía preocupado. No quería que me estuviera llamando cada cinco minutos para que le informase si estabas mejor o no, así que le dejé quedarse hasta que él viera que mejorabas.

\- Será un truco – le agregó de nuevo Gray.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, pero creo que está siendo él mismo. Aprendió la lección, creo que te quiere de verdad. Sé que el daño que te hizo no puede ser reparado tan rápido como nos gustaría, pero también es cierto que lo está intentando, sólo que tú no terminas de darle la oportunidad de arreglar sus errores.

\- Me hizo demasiado daño como para que pueda perdonarle.

\- No lo harás enseguida, pero a veces necesitas volver a abrir el corazón, Gray. Creo que él es el único que puede curarlo y aún le quieres, no puedes negar eso. Ese chico quizá no sepa exacto lo que te hizo, pero intenta arreglar las cosas, intenta que vuelvas a sentirte querido.

\- No me hables de querer… tú que dejaste a Rogue porque jamás se enfrentaría a su familia.

\- Era diferente, Gray, no me quedó más remedio que dejarle. ¿Crees que no le amo? Claro que lo hago, cada minuto de mi vida le amo, pero él prefería hacer caso a su familia, querían casarle con una chica y él ni siquiera se atrevió a decir que tenía pareja, que estaba conmigo, todo por lo que opinase su familia. No quería ser su amante secreto toda la vida, Gray… no me quedó más remedio que dejarlo pese a que me destrozó el alma hacerlo.

El ruido de las tablas hizo que ambos mantuvieran un silencio, sabiendo que Natsu estaba subiendo las escaleras con el termómetro. Sting prefirió marcharse a su cuarto antes de que el otro chico llegase. En esos escasos segundos, Gray se apresuró a terminarse la sopa. Para cuando Natsu entró por el cuarto, Gray ya estaba tumbado de nuevo en el futón y tapado hasta arriba, con el cuenco en el suelo a un lado de él.

\- Toma, ponte esto bajo el brazo – le comentó Natsu apartando un poco su brazo para poner el termómetro bajo la axila – aprieta fuerte y mantenlo. Ahora vuelvo. Voy a dejar el cuenco en la cocina.

La verdad es que Gray aceptaba lo bien que se estaba portando Natsu, era increíble que aún estuviera allí cuidándole en vez de haberse marchado y dejarle solo. Puede que sí estuviera cambiando.

\- Maldita sea – exclamó Gray en un susurro dándose cuenta de que estaba volviendo a caer, que seguía enamorado de ese chico y le gustaba estar cerca de él.

Resopló, era lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes porque realmente, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza era una auténtica locura, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a jugarse por ese sentimiento una vez más. Cuando Natsu regresó para comprobar la temperatura, observó cómo aún tenía algo de fiebre pese a que estaba remitiendo.

\- Ya estás mejor – sonrió Natsu guardando el termómetro.

\- Natsu… tengo frío – le aclaró Gray algo sonrojado.

\- Iré a buscar otra manta – le aclaró, pero sintió cómo Gray cogía su muñeca impidiéndole ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Por qué no… entras conmigo? – le preguntó sonrojado y con una voz casi infantil, como si un niño se lo suplicase más que otra cosa.

\- Claro. Lo que tú quieras – expresó Natsu con una sonrisa, haciendo que Gray se moviera hacia un lado y le dejase hueco a Natsu para entrar tras él.

El brazo de Natsu pasó por encima de la cintura del moreno y lo atrajo hacia él, hasta que la espalda de Gray se pegó al fuerte y cálido pecho de Natsu, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración de ese cantante en su nuca, hasta que pudo sonreír al sentirse abrazado y casi querido por él.

\- Deberías dormir un rato – le comentó Natsu.

\- Yo he dormido bastante, pero es tarde para ti – le comentó mirando el reloj en su mesilla, observando que eran las dos de la madrugada – tú sí deberías dormir.

\- Si no te importa que me quede así un rato… es posible que me duerma a tu lado – susurró Natsu que ya estaba cerrando los ojos.

\- No me importa. Duerme – dijo Gray con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El teléfono vibró sobre su mesilla a las nueve de la mañana. Apenas había pegado ojo desde que Natsu había traído a su protegido a casa, con fiebre alta y prácticamente desmayado. Largo tiempo estuvo abajo hablando con aquel muchacho mientras preparaba la cena y cuidaba de Wendy, sin embargo, tampoco quiso entrometerse en la relación que parecía ir bien entre ambos, era mejor dejar que Natsu se ocupase de Gray.

Alzó la mano y cogió el teléfono abriendo entonces los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse una llamada entrante, aunque no era eso lo que le asombraba, sino quién estaba llamando.

\- ¿Rogue? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Hola? – preguntó cogiendo la llamada.

\- Ehh… ¿Sting? – preguntó la voz de Rogue al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Rogue? ¿Estás bien? Es raro que me llames y más a estas horas.

\- La verdad… es que tengo un pequeño problema y… me gustaría verte.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó preocupado Sting saliendo de la cama y buscando entre la ropa que tenía tirada en el suelo de su habitación - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Yo… he tenido un pequeño incidente con mi familia, me gustaría poder explicártelo mejor en persona… - intentaba hablar Rogue – no sabía a quién acudir y…

\- Estoy vistiéndome – comentó Sting a la pata coja mientras intentaba subir la pernera del pantalón y abrocharse.

Sting se dio toda la prisa que pudo, bajando las escaleras con rapidez y terminando de ponerse la camiseta. Para cuando abrió la puerta de la calle, todavía estaba metiendo la última manga de la camiseta, sin embargo, se quedó estático al ver a Rogue en la calle, frente a él y esperando.

Rogue abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Sting a medio vestir, con el teléfono en la oreja y mirándose asombrado. Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas del moreno, quien aún sostenía el teléfono, sin embargo, Sting no le observó a él, sino a la maleta que tenía a sus pies. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón consiguiendo que Rogue le imitase. Terminó de colocarse bien la camiseta y esperó a que ese chico le diera una explicación razonable.

\- Yo… he discutido con mi familia.

\- Estoy convencido de que lo arreglarás, te aprecian mucho – aclaró Sting.

\- Me he… ido de casa. Querían casarme con esa chica de alta familia pero… yo no puedo hacerlo, les he dicho la verdad.

\- ¿La verdad?

\- Sí… toda la verdad, que salgo contigo.

\- Pero ya no salimos – le aclaró Sting – rompí contigo.

\- Rompiste conmigo porque era un cobarde que no me atrevía a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerte, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. He dicho toda la verdad a mi familia, que me gustan los chicos, que tenía una relación contigo y que quiero volver a tu lado. Sólo tú me haces feliz, Sting.

\- Vaya – se rascó la cabeza Sting.

\- No me digas que…. ¿Sales con alguien? – preguntó ahora confuso, porque era algo en lo que no había caído ese chico.

\- No… salir lo que es salir… no.

\- Ya veo – comentó Sting dando por entendido a lo que se refería.

\- Rogue… sabes que te quiero, eres la única persona a la que podría amar pero… yo no quiero ser tu segundo plato, no quiero ser el pringado que corre a ayudarte en cuanto te metes en un lío pero que luego está solo cuando yo te necesito.

\- No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Por favor… dame una oportunidad, la última – le aclaró Rogue – déjame demostrarte que puedo enfrentar a mi familia, tú me das valor para hacerlo, sólo contigo soy capaz de hacerlo. Por favor… te necesito a ti.

\- Joder – susurró Sting primero tensando a Rogue, para luego sonreír y que el moreno sonriera junto a él – estoy loco por esto pero… ¿Qué le voy a hacer si te amo? Entra o cogeremos un resfriado los dos con este tiempo – le aclaró Sting permitiéndole entrar en la casa – prepararé un té y puedes contarme todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu familia.

\- Gracias, gracias por todo, Sting.

Cuando Rogue iba a entrar en la casa, Sting sostuvo su brazo con cierta fuerza, empotrándolo contra el marco de la puerta y besándole con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en busca de la de ese moreno que abrió sus labios permitiéndole el paso. Le había echado tanto de menos…

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó ruborizado Rogue.

\- El peaje por entrar – sonrió Sting antes de darle una palmada en el trasero para que entrase finalmente en la casa – no hagas mucho ruido, mi jefe está durmiendo arriba, está algo resfriado – le comentó Sting.

\- Vale, tendré cuidado – sonrió Rogue.


	12. El concierto 2

_Capítulo 12: El concierto._

El mes había transcurrido con rapidez pese a que Gray siguiera sin entender cómo podía estar cayendo nuevamente en las manos de ese cantante. Por una parte… sí parecía haber cambiado, de hecho, hasta a veces conversaba en las visitas con su padre sobre ese chico.

La primera vez, su padre se había quedado helado en el sitio, sin poder terminar de creerse que Gray hablase sobre una de sus citas. En ningún momento escuchó "aquella verruga", "su acento me molesta" u "olía a cierta fruta que odio", no… todo lo contrario, Gray no había puesto ninguna pega a ese chico y eso hacía que su padre sonriera dándose cuenta de que realmente… pese a la frialdad de Gray para abordar el tema, en realidad le importaba ese chico, se estaba enamorando si es que no lo estaba ya.

Jamás se lo quiso reflejar a Gray, le conocía demasiado bien y si le hubiera dicho que sentía algo por él, se habría sonrojado y negado todo, así que prefería simplemente hacerse el indiferente y tratarlo como si fuera una cita más, aunque cuando Gray se marchaba, siempre susurraba la misma frase: "ya has caído, Gray".

Le alegraba que su hijo finalmente volviera a darle una oportunidad al amor, hasta su rostro brillaba, sus ojos empezaban a tener un sentimiento que hacía años no veía… esperanza. Ese chico del que se estaba enamorando debía ser muy afortunado por haber conseguido atravesar la gran coraza de hielo de su hijo. En parte… se moría por conocerle pese a que Gray jamás le dijo su nombre o le dio una pista de cómo era o quién podía ser, siempre le hablaba con un nombre en clave.

Aquella mañana, Gray tan sólo había ido al lugar del concierto para ver su creación. Habían hermetizado todo alrededor de la gran figura y seguían lanzando frío para evitar que se descongelase la gran figura antes del gran concierto de esa noche.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – comentó Natsu a su espalda – tú siempre tan perfeccionista.

\- Quería comprobar que todo estaba bien.

\- Bueno… me has dejado la nariz un poco torcida – sonrió Natsu ganándose un leve golpe en su hombro por parte del moreno.

\- No me toques las narices, es exactamente la nariz que tienes.

\- Pues entonces la tengo un poco torcida – bromeó nuevamente aunque esta vez Gray, ni siquiera le observó, permanecía observando su obra de arte.

\- ¿Por qué no te pones a tus pies y saco una fotografía? – preguntó Gray.

\- ¿Quieres tener un recuerdo?

\- No puedo llevarme esta gran mole a mi taller y además… durante el concierto irá descongelándose lentamente, tan sólo las partes mezcladas con cristal permanecerán pero creo que la parte de cristal quieren subastarla, así que sí… quiero un recuerdo de lo que creé.

\- Saca la foto entonces rápido, porque quiero invitarte a comer antes de tener que ir a prepararme para el concierto. ¿Vendrás a verme tocar?

\- No creo que venga más veces por aquí – comentó – ésta era mi última visita.

\- Vamos… por favor. Me gustaría que vinieras y poder irme de aquí contigo cuando acabe.

Tal y como la última de sus citas. Gray resopló al acordarse de aquello. Ya fue a su concierto, le costó mucho dinero aquella entrada pero fue a verle porque deseaba finalmente darle el mayor de los regalos, su virginidad y entonces… Natsu simplemente se había aprovechado de él, le había follado en un maldito cuarto de baño y no volvió a saber nada de él. Quizá uno de sus mayores miedos era volver a pasar por ello, volver a uno de sus conciertos, volver a caer en sus manos.

\- No voy a ir al concierto, Natsu – dijo finalmente terminando de sacar la fotografía mientras Natsu hacía el tonto en los pies de la estatua. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Natsu corriera hacia Gray que guardaba ya su móvil en el bolsillo.

\- Ey… vamos, por favor… me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en un momento tan importante.

\- Ya lo estuve – dijo Gray sorprendiendo a Natsu.

Aquel mes lleno de citas, besos y caricias había sido el mejor mes para Natsu, ya por fin empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel, veía cómo Gray iba cayendo ante sus intentos por conquistarle y de golpe… sentía que volvía la distancia entre ellos después del terreno ganado.

\- Mierda – susurró Natsu - ¿Fue en el concierto? – preguntó dándose cuenta por el rostro de Gray que no era algo que le gustase.

\- Sí, me acosté contigo tras uno de tus conciertos. Llevábamos un mes saliendo, más o menos lo mismo que ahora y… creí que sería un buen regalo para ti, así que intenté controlar mi miedo de novato y entregarme por completo pero… bueno… no salió como yo esperaba – sonrió con tristeza Gray – después de aquella noche no volví a saber nada más de ti. No apareciste en nuestra siguiente cita, tampoco contestabas el teléfono, te fuiste de gira por el mundo. No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

\- Te prometo algo, Gray… no tendré sexo esta noche contigo – le aclaró Natsu – pero, por favor… ven conmigo al concierto, mi mánager te regaló la entrada en agradecimiento por tu brillante trabajo, vamos… por favor. Prometo no tocarte, de hecho… si te soy sincero… yo aún soy virgen en cuanto a…

\- ¿No dejaste que nadie entrase en ti? – preguntó sorprendido Gray.

\- No. Supongo que yo esperaba al indicado y pese a ello, no pensaba que los demás también podrían estar esperando al indicado y yo… yo me pasé de la raya. Te arrebaté tu virginidad, Gray… si quieres… yo te regalo la mía, esta noche – le aclaró Natsu algo enrojecido – para ti puede que sea una venganza, para mí… tú habrás sido el indicado, te hice daño, te mereces el derecho y además… estoy enamorado de ti, así que esta noche… yo puedo ser tuyo.

Gray se quedó atónito ante aquellas palabras. Sí era posible que Natsu hubiera cambiado. Aquello le hizo sonreír y finalmente, aceptar con la cabeza que iría a ese concierto a verle, aunque no como espectador, sino desde bambalinas.

El coche permanecía en la puerta aparcado mientras Gray observaba la escena con su hermano y su cuñada abrazando con fuerza a su hija. Su semana de luna de miel se había alargado a todo un mes porque habían descubierto unos vuelos baratos al otro rincón del mundo y claro… tras llamar a Gray y éste decirles que disfrutasen, no habían podido negar la emoción, ahora se encontraban allí porque no había duda alguna de que habían echado en falta a su pequeña.

\- Menuda luna de miel – sonrió finalmente Gray.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad que queríamos ir sólo un par de semanas como mucho pero…

\- Ey… era vuestra luna de miel, me alegra que la disfrutarais. Además… aquí Wendy y yo nos lo hemos pasado en grande.

\- Sí – dijo la pequeña – y Natsu venía casi todos los días a visitarnos y a jugar conmigo.

\- ¿Natsu? – preguntó su hermano primero con una cierta sonrisa al ver que su hermanito finalmente había encontrado un novio pero luego… cayó en el nombre y su sonrisa se borró de golpe – espera… ¿Natsu? ¿Natsu? ¿Cantante de rock? – preguntó.

\- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir…

\- Gray… no te metas ahí de nuevo, ya sufriste una vez con él, no quiero ver cómo te hunde de nuevo – agregó Jellal.

\- Ha cambiado – dijo Gray intentando justificarse.

\- Tú sabrás, hermanito – agregó Jellal – no puedo hablar mucho porque nunca me contaste con exactitud lo que ocurrió, pero sé lo que pasó con el papá, sé que estuviste raro por su culpa, sólo… ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tengo – dijo Gray – todavía no confío del todo en él. De todas formas tiene que superar una última prueba y será esta noche – le agregó – por la mañana vuelo a Suecia, hay un festival de invierno y voy a crear unas esculturas para la gente. Estaré un par de meses allí preparándolo todo con un equipo del que me han puesto al cargo.

\- Me alegro. ¿Lo sabe Natsu?

\- No – le dijo Gray – y no se lo voy a decir.

Entre bambalinas, Gray observó en silencio todo el concierto. Le traía tantos recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron allí y, sin embargo, aunque muchas veces había tenido sexo desde aquella primera ocasión… se sentía nervioso. Quizá porque estaba hablando precisamente de Natsu, de su primer amor, quizá el único amor que de verdad había tenido. Natsu lo había sido todo para él.

"_El precio de la fama_", en eso pensaba Gray, primero ese precio lo había pagado cuando Natsu le abandonó de aquella forma, ahora que él mismo era famoso… pagaría otro tipo de fama… pagaría de nuevo el romper su corazón cuando se marchase ese par de meses fuera del país abandonando a Natsu en Japón. Daba igual por dónde lo mirase, acostarse con un famoso o ser un famoso… tenía un precio, uno muy alto para él.

Cuando el concierto acabó, Natsu se sorprendió al no ver a Gray donde lo había visto todo el tiempo. ¿Se había marchado quizá? Puede que no fuera suficiente el haberle dicho que esa noche le dejaría tomar su venganza, que dejaría que disfrutase de su cuerpo si así conseguía librarse un poco de su culpa. Algo desanimado y entristecido, se marchó al camerino. Todo estaba en silencio y en completa oscuridad. Se cambió con lentitud, sin ganas de nada porque Gray simplemente… había desaparecido. Salió del camerino cerrando con llave y se dirigió a la calle. La gente aún estaba por allí hablando del concierto, pero él entró directamente en su limusina y le pidió al conductor que le llevase a su apartamento. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para la fiesta después del concierto.

En la pantalla de su móvil miraba la fotografía que Gray le había sacado junto a la estatua. Era increíble el arte y el talento que tenía ese chico para esculpir el hielo, para crear tal belleza de bloques insignificantes. Le amaba. No podía evitarlo.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, no necesitó encender las luces. Dos velas estaban encendidas encima de la gran mesa y aunque pasaban de la una de la madrugada, allí había dos platos puestos llenos de exquisita comida y alguien le tendía una copa de vino desde su derecha.

\- ¿Gray? – preguntó al ver al moreno a su lado tendiéndole la copa.

\- Vamos… siéntate a cenar conmigo, seguro que estás hambriento después del concierto.

\- Creí… que te habías marchado.

\- Me prometiste algo, ¿recuerdas? Tu primera vez es mía pero… yo no lo haré en un cuarto de baño Natsu, yo haré que tu primera vez sea especial tal y como deseabas.

Natsu tomó un sorbo de la copa que le había ofrecido el moreno, sin embargo, la dejó a un lado y se olvidó de la cena atrapando con fogosidad los labios de Gray, rodeando su cintura y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Quería sentirle, quería estar con él, con ese chico que en el fondo era todo un romántico y que no buscaba sólo vengarse. Gray era especial y lo sabía.

Apenas con las primeras caricias, ambos empezaron a marcharse hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besarse ni una sola vez. La ropa iba desapareciendo en su precipitado camino hacia el dormitorio, dejando tras de sí, un reguero de ropa por el suelo. Para cuando cayeron en el colchón, ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos y Natsu, que había caído encima de Gray, no pudo evitar delinear con las yemas de sus dedos ese tatuaje que el moreno se había hecho en el pecho hacía años, con el emblema de su grupo musical.

\- Lo lamento tanto… - susurró Natsu – tú me lo diste todo y yo… ni siquiera tuve la decencia de recordarte.

\- Shhh, no digas nada más – le dijo Gray – tan sólo… disfrutemos el momento.


	13. Recuerdos

_Capítulo 13: Recuerdos._

Tan sólo el ruido de aquellos pasionales besos era audible en la oscura habitación. A ellos, se unía algún leve jadeo o el sonido de la respiración entrecortada tratando de ser recuperada entre la pasión del momento. Sus caricias se intensificaban y sus roces se hacían cada vez más rápidos y placenteros.

Ni siquiera tenían en cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido, a ellos les parecían minutos, seguramente se habría convertido en una hora o incluso más. Tan sólo estaban inmersos en las sensaciones que provocaban las caricias del uno sobre el otro, en los gemidos deseosos que se lanzaban mutuamente, en esas respiraciones entrecortadas y los temblores de sus cuerpos ante la excitación y el placer.

Para Natsu, aquello parecía un imposible. Un mes entero había estado luchando contra ese chico, intentando demostrarle sus sentimientos, que era real lo que sentía por él, tratando de conquistar un corazón que había herido hacía años pese a que no podía recordarle. Deseaba tanto poder recordarle, poder disculparse de verdad por cada una de las cosas que hizo, poder decirle concretamente a él todo lo que lamentaba haber hecho, pero su mente parecía haber borrado toda la información referente a él, sin embargo, seguía atrayéndole ese chico en concreto.

Quizá de adolescente no se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba a ese chico, le había herido, le había abandonado y, sin embargo, su cuerpo años después, volvía a desearle, volvía a recordarle que era él precisamente del que se enamoró aunque no supiera identificar sus sentimientos entonces, aunque su inmadurez no le dejase ver más allá de sus narices. Ahora no pensaba cometer el mismo error, no dejaría que ese chico volviera a sufrir por su culpa.

\- Te quiero, Gray – susurró Natsu acariciando la mejilla de su amante, apartando un ligero mechón moreno que caía sobre él.

Gray, que estaba encima de Natsu sobre el colchón, se asustó levemente ante aquellas palabras. Años atrás habría dado lo que fuera por escuchar esas palabras por parte de Natsu, sin embargo, lo escuchaba ahora, años después, cuando su corazón estaba roto, destruido y completamente hecho añicos por la misma persona de la que deseó oír esas palabras.

\- Lo siento – comentó Natsu al darse cuenta de cómo Gray se había paralizado por completo – no quería molestarte con eso.

\- No necesito escuchar esas palabras.

\- Puede que tú no necesitases escucharlas, pero yo necesitaba decírtelas, necesitaba que las supieras porque es la verdad. Te quiero y no puedo evitarlo. No te lo dije en el pasado por ignorancia mía, era un inmaduro, pero ahora sé exactamente lo que siento por ti y necesitaba que lo supieras.

\- No cambia nada, Natsu.

\- Sí lo cambia, porque sé que en el fondo, tú también sientes algo por mí o no estarías ahora mismo aquí, encima de mí – sonrió ligeramente, todavía con Gray sobre él, mirándole con seriedad.

\- Te equivocas, yo sólo quería sexo – le aclaró Gray.

\- Pues tómalo, ya te dije que por mí está bien, quería perder mi virginidad contigo, te lo debía.

Gray pensó cómo sonaban aquellas palabras. Quizá años atrás, escuchar eso habría sido todo un halago, el mérito de la completa confianza, él habría dado todo por su pareja y esperaba lo mismo por parte de Natsu, aunque jamás lo encontró. Ahora que lo tenía, no sabía si él sería capaz de darle el mismo grado de confianza. Por el momento… tan sólo quería sexo de él, quería que sintiera lo que él sintió en ese instante y por otra parte… no quería ser como él, no quería convertirse ni hacer lo que él hizo, porque se sentía diferente.

\- Hazlo, Gray – le susurró Natsu llevando su mano hacia la entrada, motivándole a que metiera los dedos en su interior.

\- No… no quiero ser como tú – le dijo Gray tratando de ponerse en pie para marcharse.

\- No serás como yo – aquello hizo que Gray se detuviera y mirase a Natsu – porque yo te herí, te destruí pero tú eres mucho mejor que yo, tú lo harás con cuidado y sé que no serás el cabrón que yo fui, eres mejor de lo que yo jamás seré. No me harás daño, Gray, mi corazón está bien, sólo sexo, lo entiendo. Ahora entiéndeme tú a mí… me siento muy culpable, sólo quiero pagar lo que te hice y sólo tú puedes hacerlo, por favor. No me dejes vivir sintiéndome así de culpable.

\- Quizá es lo que te mereces – le comentó Gray, pero Natsu sonrió.

\- Es posible… si piensas así es mejor entonces que te vayas y me dejes con mi sufrimiento y mi culpabilidad.

\- Eres increíble – se quejó Gray – porque encima tienes razón y no soy capaz de verte mal, así que al final… acabas siempre saliéndote con la tuya y consiguiendo lo que quieres, no quiero que te sientas culpable…

\- Porque tienes un buen corazón, Gray, congelado… pero demasiado bueno.

Gray se tumbó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, atrapando sus labios una vez más y besándole con pasión mientras introducía sus dedos en ese chico que intentaba centrarse únicamente en el placer y el deseo que sentía por ese moreno de ojos claros que habría dado cualquier cosa por él.

El beso se hizo cada vez más posesivo. Natsu supo en ese instante que Gray siempre sería ese chico dominante pese a que, en el fondo, tenía claro que era un trozo de pan, que era un chico dulce e inocente. Quizá ahora intentaba parecer más rudo, sin embargo, notaba cómo sus dedos se movían con suavidad pese a que el beso era más violento de lo normal. Eso le hacía sonreír a Natsu. Gray jamás sería como él lo fue de adolescente, no podía ser igual de idiota, quizá querría aparentar que no le importaba nada pero no era cierto, se notaba que fingía y que trataba de ser cuidadoso con él.

Aprovechando los leves jadeos que Natsu dejaba escapar y cómo se agarraba a la nuca del moreno, éste consiguió posicionarse mejor para colar sus manos bajo los muslos de Natsu y abrirle las piernas, introduciendo su miembro en él con suavidad. No pasó desapercibido para Gray ese gesto algo angustiado y quizá preocupado por parte de Natsu. Por una parte… quiso ser como él, fingir que no le importaba, pero no era cierto, realmente le afectaba ver la preocupación de ese chico, por lo que se acercó hacia su rostro y le besó con calma.

Para Natsu, aquel último beso fue especial, tierno y lento, como si casi intentase ese chico llevarse su dolor mientras se introducía en él. Podía escuchar sus gemidos ahogados, esa respiración que le indicaba que realmente disfrutaba con aquello pese a que no había empezado, le mostraba el deseo que tenía por estar a su lado, por hacerle suyo. Las manos de Gray habían bajado hasta la cadera de Natsu, aguantándola con cierta presión hasta que consiguió estar completamente dentro, manteniendo la sujeción a medida que salía de él para volver a entrar, repitiendo aquel movimiento lento que iba acelerando poco a poco hasta que dejó de sentir dolor, hasta que Natsu se incorporó ligeramente para agarrarse a la nuca del moreno y dejarse llevar por el placer.

El agarre de Natsu se intensificó al sentir que llegaba al clímax. Su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, consiguiendo que Gray aumentase el ritmo e incrementase su placer intentando llegar con su amante. No fue posible para Gray, quien sintió cómo el cuerpo de Natsu se relajaba tras dejar escapar el semen sobre él, relajando todo su cuerpo. Gray apenas tardó unos pocos minutos más, con lo que consiguió relajarse casi al instante, dejándose caer sobre el colchón a la vez que salía de Natsu.

Sudaba, ambos lo hacían y, sin embargo, Natsu sonrió antes de conseguir que Gray sonriera también.

\- Ha estado bien – dijo Natsu.

\- Sí, lo ha estado.

\- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó Natsu girándose hacia Gray, acariciando con sus yemas de los dedos la frente sudada del chico que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Un poco.

\- Duerme entonces.

\- No quería quedarme aquí en tu casa.

\- No pasa nada, Gray… duérmete.

Gray empezó a dormirse con las suaves caricias que recibía. Todavía desnudo como estaba, pese a que Natsu aprovechó para limpiarse con un pañuelo que tenía en el cajón de su mesilla antes de taparles a ambos con la sábana para no coger frío. En pocos segundos, ese moreno se había quedado completamente dormido como si fuera todo un ángel.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó como alma que lleva el diablo tras aquella pesadilla. Por un instante, reconoció aquel tatuaje, recordaba esos ojos inocentes, ese cabello oscuro y la inexperiencia de ese joven.

\- Gray Fullbuster – pronunció Natsu mirando a su lado, viendo el vacío en la cama – mierda – susurró mirando el reloj en la mesilla.

Eran las seis de la madrugada pero Gray ya no estaba a su lado. La ropa del suelo había desaparecido y supo que Gray se había marchado a hurtadillas sin siquiera despedirse. Posiblemente no querría haberle despertado, sin embargo, ahora que Natsu había recordado quién era ese chico, no podía esperar para hablar con él.

Natsu apartó la sábana con rapidez y se vistió con lo primero que vio cogiendo la chaqueta para salir del apartamento. Con rapidez, cogió el coche del garaje y salió para ir al taller de Gray, allí tendría que estar, sin embargo, cuando llegó y pese a tocar el timbre durante casi cinco minutos de continuo, sólo Sting abrió la puerta con un rostro somnoliento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? Son las seis y media de la madrugada.

\- ¿Dónde está Gray? Necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Gray? Gray volaba hoy a las seis de la mañana.

\- ¿Volaba? ¿Dónde volaba?

\- No lo sé, no me lo dijo. Creo que sólo se lo contó a su familia.

\- Dame la dirección de su familia.

\- Déjame apuntarte la dirección, aunque no creo que quieran verte.

\- Me imagino.

\- No… tú no recuerdas nada.

\- Yo hice que echasen a su padre del trabajo – aclaró Natsu – recuerdo a Gray, el hijo del periodista que me entrevistó. Sé lo que le hice a Gray y recuerdo también que conseguí que despidiesen a su padre. Dame su dirección, iré a verle.

\- De acuerdo, aunque no serás bien recibido.


	14. El regalo

_Capítulo 14: El regalo._

¡_Nervios_! Eso era lo que sentía Natsu frente a la puerta de aquella casa. No dejaba de mirar lo bien cuidado que estaba todo. El jardín era precioso, con el césped recién cortado, con algunas rosas abriéndose e impregnando todo con su aroma y, sin embargo, pese a que la casa era una preciosidad, no podía disfrutarla como se merecía debido a la incertidumbre de qué ocurriría cuando abrieran la puerta.

Silver arrastró la silla de ruedas hasta la puerta principal, abriendo tras haber escuchado el timbre. Creyó que podría ser Jellal, al fin y al cabo, se sentiría algo preocupado por él ante la ausencia de Gray. Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, pero su sonrisa fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que vislumbraba ese cabello rosado frente a él. No podía ver mucho del joven puesto que estaba haciendo una gran reverencia, pero ese color de cabello lo recordaba demasiado bien pese a que habían pasado años.

Una parte de él deseó cerrar la puerta y olvidarse, pero otra parte… le decía que esperase a que ese chico se incorporase y hablase para dar su explicación. Estaba claro que había venido por algo y no sería nada sencillo. Tenía que haberle costado lo suyo llegar hasta allí.

\- Ya está bien – aclaró Silver al ver que ese chico no parecía moverse de la posición.

\- No… no lo está y no lo estará – comentó Natsu – lamento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y aunque haya venido hasta aquí y suplique su perdón miles de veces, estoy convencido de que nada conseguirá arreglar lo que hice.

\- Es algo del pasado, chico – comentó Silver consiguiendo que Natsu levantase la cabeza – No voy a negarte que me ha sorprendido verte pero…

Natsu se quedó atónito al ver la silla de ruedas. Ni siquiera sabía que aquel periodista que una vez trabajó junto a él estuviera ahora en silla de ruedas. En los ojos de Natsu, Silver pudo ver esa duda y sorpresa.

\- ¿Te apetece un té? Estaba preparando uno y no creo que hayas venido aquí sólo para disculparte en dos segundos. ¿No es así?

\- Me gustaría ese té, sí – dijo Natsu todavía algo cohibido.

Ambos se sentaron en el salón sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna. Natsu seguía nervioso, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él y menos con todas las dudas que le asaltaban. Quería saber por qué estaba en una silla de ruedas, dónde estaba Gray o si sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Quería decirle que amaba a su hijo y que jamás le haría daño, pero sabía que ya se lo había hecho en el pasado y seguramente se lo tomaría mal.

Silver sirvió el té en ambas tazas y observó un segundo a ese silencioso chico antes de empezar a dar leves sorbos. Natsu esperó un poco más, imitando al adulto y tomando el primer sorbo de aquella bebida caliente que pareció reanimarle.

\- Yo… lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en venir a disculparme. La verdad es que ni siquiera reparé en ello hasta no hace mucho. Gran parte de lo que hice de adolescente preferí olvidarlo u obviarlo, hacer como si nunca hubiera existido pero… la verdad, es que al final el pasado siempre te alcanza.

\- ¿Hablamos de Gray?

\- ¿Sabe algo al respecto? – preguntó Natsu alarmado.

\- Poca cosa. Me dijo que estaba conociendo a alguien pero no me dio muchos detalles, eso me hizo pensar que quizá sería alguien que no me terminaba de gustar, quizá ni siquiera a él le gustabas. Sentía odio.

\- Lo sé y me lo merecía.

\- Nunca me explicó exactamente lo que ocurrió pero no volvió a enamorarse pese a todas las citas que traté de conseguirle. Quizá nunca te olvidó del todo.

\- Le hice daño. Yo fui su primer novio, el primer chico del que se enamoró de verdad y… le traicioné. Me merecía todo su odio.

\- Gray no es capaz de odiar durante mucho tiempo – aclaró Silver con una sonrisa – es especial. ¿Sabes? Intentó odiarte, se convenció de que era lo mejor para que no doliera tanto tu traición y, sin embargo… nunca te olvidó. Siempre tuvo ese amor escondido.

\- Creo que ahora podrá estar tranquilo, se ha vengado de mí por lo que le hice pero no me arrepiento, yo quise que lo hiciera.

\- No… Gray no se vengaría. No le gusta hacer daño a la gente.

\- Esta mañana ya no estaba en mi casa.

\- Se ha marchado a Suecia, tenía un congreso o algo así, en realidad creo que le habían contratado para hacer una escultura de hielo para una fiesta de allí.

\- No me dijo nada… tampoco me dijo que usted estaba en silla de ruedas.

\- Fue tras nuestra entrevista, la última de todas. Cuando me despidieron gracias a lo que comentaste de mí o a tus quejas, tuve un accidente. Un coche me arrolló.

\- Lamento oír eso, porque entonces también fue mi culpa.

\- No, eso fue un accidente. Estoy de acuerdo en que te odié cuando me despidieron, pero es un sentimiento que aprendí a afrontar. He tenido mucho tiempo para ver al detalle cada cosa. Sólo eras un chico perdido. Me alegra que encontrases el buen camino, pero si quieres recuperar a Gray… creo que vas a necesitar esto – le comentó dándole un papel con la dirección del hotel donde Gray se hospedaba en Suecia.

Hacía frío en aquella ciudad, demasiado para el gusto de Natsu, sin embargo, sabía que Gray merecía ese esfuerzo por su parte. Su teléfono no había dejado de sonar excepto en el momento del avión, que había desconectado el teléfono. Su representante era muy pesado y más desde que había dejado claro que no iba a hacer la ruta que le habían pedido para presentar su nuevo CD. Había cogido el primer vuelo a Suecia sin pedir permiso, era lógico que estuviera enfadado con él, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, tan sólo Gray estaba en su pensamiento.

Entró por la recepción del hotel y recogió las llaves dispuesto a subir a dejar las cosas. No quería perder más tiempo, sólo necesitaba encontrar a Gray y aclarar las cosas con él. Una nueva llamada entró en su teléfono, de nuevo su representante y sin miramiento alguno, colgó por enésima vez. Harto de escuchar la vibración del móvil y las dichosas llamadas entrando cada cinco segundos, apagó el móvil. Antaño había dejado que controlasen su vida, pero ya no era ese adolescente, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, que sabía lo que quería. Nadie volvería a controlar su vida, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba y lo que no quería perder y ese… era Gray.

Armado de valor y cubierto con capas de ropa que le hacían parecer una cebolla, salió del hotel para adentrarse en las nevadas y animadas calles. Paseó por ellas, observando a los escultores creando sus obras. Aún había luz suficiente para que trabajasen un rato y eso llenaba de esperanzas a Natsu para encontrar a Gray. Más o menos, siguiendo la guía de las obras de artes heladas, se imaginaba cuál podía ser la de Gray y dónde estaría ubicada.

En el camino mientras recorría toda la calle principal, se entretuvo observando las obras a medio montar del resto de escultores que trabajaban sin descanso para cumplir con el plazo de entrega. La gente observaba atónita cómo creaban sus maravillas heladas y esperaban con entusiasmo el resultado final. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la escultura que él creía sería la de Gray, tenía que serlo, porque recreaba una cita.

Natsu sonrió porque, pese a haber cambiado a los personajes, reconoció su cita con él, junto a la playa, en aquella mesa los dos sentados, cenando con calma a la luz de las velas y se rió aún más cuando observó que la tela de la mesa estaba levantada. Imaginó que querría conseguir que la gente entrase dentro de la escultura, tendría algo pensado para que se pudiera ver dentro pero quedase oculto a simple vista.

Mirando la escultura, finalmente vio a Gray bajo ese manto helado bajo la mesa de hielo que estaba esculpiendo y saltándose el cordón de seguridad, se adentró en la estatua, subiendo por la rampa y entrando también en el recinto bajo la mesa, sorprendiendo a Gray.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí – le dijo alarmado observando cómo todo su equipo detenía el trabajo de aquel recinto.

\- Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así, no sólo la escultura de fuera, sino hacer algo bajo ella para que el público entre.

\- Tienes que marcharte, Natsu, en serio.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, es peligroso que estés aquí, aún estamos trabajando.

\- ¿A qué hora terminas? – le preguntó.

\- A las seis, pero no creo que sea conveniente vernos.

\- He hecho un vuelo de más de dieciséis horas sólo para estar aquí con la persona que más me importa. Te recuerdo, Gray, quería que lo supieras.

\- No puedes recordarme – dijo atónito observando que tras Natsu empezaban a venir unos hombres cargados con flores, todos en fila - ¡Venga ya, Natsu! – exclamó al ver aquel espectáculo y cómo la gente sacaba sus cámaras y móviles fotografiando el momento.

\- Te quiero, Gray.

\- No puedo corresponderte, mi padre te odia.

\- Tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí, estoy aquí por él y por ti. Te quiero – le repitió.

\- No recuerdas nada de mí – intentó excusarse Gray una vez más.

\- Lo recuerdo todo de ti, hasta ese tatuaje y me gusta, me gustas tú, Gray, tu carácter, tu físico, tu bondad, tu trabajo, tu forma de ser, aunque detesto que te largues a hurtadillas de mi piso – sonrió Natsu – aun así… te quiero – le repitió intentando que Gray de una vez lo confesase, pero el moreno tan sólo le observaba con cautela.

Cuando las flores terminaron de llegar y tras haberlas colocado junto a la gran mesa de hielo, un hombre se acercó hasta Natsu para darle el último ramo, los crisantemos azulados, mezclando el blanco y azul para simular el hielo y el cristal con el que ese chico trabajaba todos los días.

\- Son para ti – exclamó Natsu dándoselas.

Gray las cogió pese al rubor que sentía al ver cómo toda la gente estaba pendiente de él, hasta sus propios hombres que trabajaban a la espalda habían dejado las cosas para observar la escena. En el interior del ramo había una cajita.

\- Oh, madre mía – exclamó Gray temiéndose lo peor, porque él no estaba listo para aquello, apenas llevaba un mes saliendo con Natsu y le había dejado abandonado en su cama para alejarse de él.

\- Cógela – sonrió Natsu.

\- Yo no…

\- Cógela y no digas nada hasta abrirla – susurró Natsu temiéndose que diría algo inoportuno sin saber su contenido.

Gray la abrió con lentitud pero se sorprendió. Él esperaba un anillo, algo precipitado para cómo iniciaba su relación. ¡Si es que se le podía llamar relación a eso que habían tenido! Pero no, tan sólo había una llave de cristal, con un colgante en forma de corazón también de cristal.

\- Es la llave de mi casa, me costó mucho hacerla – sonrió Natsu – pero aprendí del mejor. Puedes entrar en mi casa siempre que quieras.

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó Gray mirando la llave. Ni a él se le habría ocurrido hacer una llave así, debió costarle mucho trabajo hacerla pese a lo pequeño que era el objeto.

\- Dos noches y tres días – comentó Natsu – y el corazón fue complicado darle la forma pero lo logré. ¡Más o menos! – dijo algo sonrojado.

Gray sonrió al ver que por detrás no había quedado del todo bien, pero Natsu había intentando al menos hacer algo con la técnica que Gray le había enseñado en ese mes.

\- Es perfecta.

\- Tienes mi corazón, Gray, y sé que helé el tuyo, pero si me dejas… lo derretiré, conseguiré que vuelvas a amarme, te haré feliz por todos los minutos que te hice daño en el pasado, lo compensaré. Te quiero a ti, Gray, hago estas locuras sólo por ti. Para mañana, todo el mundo sabrá que yo… cantante famoso de rock, estoy pillado por ti – sonrió sabiendo que las noticias llegarían pronto a la prensa – ¿Qué me dices, Gray?

\- Acepto la llave – comentó Gray – aunque el corazón necesita ser remodelado – sonrió – pero aun así… te quiero y lo conservaré porque es tuyo. Es imperfecto como lo fuiste en el pasado, como seguiremos siendo en el futuro, pero es así como te quiero.

Natsu sonrió un segundo antes de acercarse a él y besarle con pasión, dejando que a su espalda se escuchasen los gritos de la gente que no podía creerse que hubieran sido capaces de presenciar algo así simplemente por estar en el lugar indicado en el momento preciso. La prensa sacaría aquello, pero vivirlo de primera mano, pocos podrían hacerlo.

Ambos chicos sonreían pero no querían soltar sus labios. Su relación comenzaba en aquel momento, los dos lo sabían. Quizá sería difícil, ambos siendo famosos siempre había un precio que pagar, en ese caso, su intimidad puesto que la prensa les seguiría los pasos durante un tiempo, sin embargo, a ellos no les importaba, tan sólo pensaban en estar juntos y reiniciar lo que abandonaron.

\- ¿Dónde te hospedas?

\- En tu hotel – le aclaró Natsu.

\- Tendré que hablar con ellos para que te cambien de habitación. Tengo una cama de matrimonio y podríamos compartirla. Aunque no sé cuánto vas a quedarte.

\- Hasta que acabes tu trabajo – sonrió Natsu.

\- ¿Y tu representante?

\- Que le den… estoy de vacaciones – sonrió aún más volviendo a atrapar los labios de su ahora novio – ya sabemos qué esculpirás bajo la mesa, ¿no? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió Gray, sabiendo que bajo la mesa, los turistas podrían ver la mano de Natsu con esa cajita y la llave con el corazón dentro de ella, como si fuera a proponerle volver juntos en la cita que se representaba encima de ellos.

**Fin**


End file.
